Personal Drabbles
by Broganmadfatdiary
Summary: This is where I'll write post random (very short) stories, that I've written including myself. Mainly with a certain Spike Island actor; Adam Long. Enjoy if you wish to read. xo
1. Interviewing The Boy

Brogan had been accepted for a summer internship at Company magazine. Her first task was to write an article talking about popular bands in the 90s. Brogan had focused around the two bands: _Oasis_ and _The Stone Roses._ Her boss was impressed with Brogan's article, that she decided to let Brogan do an interview with one of the cast members from _Spike Island_. When Linda gave Brogan the news, she tried her best to keep herself calm. But when Linda told her who she'd be interviewing, Brogan was jumping with joy from the excitement. Brogan was going to be interviewing: Adam Long.

* * *

A week later, Brogan was sitting in a small office, waiting for a colleague to tell her that Adam had arrived. She was shaking. Her nerves were slowly eating her, and she waited impatiently, Brogan checked over her questions for the eighth time. There was a knock on the door, making Brogan's head lift instantly. The door opened, and Linda stood at the doorway with a smile on her face,  
"Adam's here."  
Brogan smiled at Linda and nodded, standing up, trying to hide her nerves. _Deep breaths, Brogan. Deep breaths._ She thought to herself.  
Linda opened the door wider, and Adam walked inside. Brogan swallowed slowly, taking in his presence, as he wore a white polo shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and white converses. Adam smiled at Brogan,  
"Hiya." He greeted her.  
Brogan watched the door close behind him, before she smiled,  
"Hi."  
"I'm Adam." He introduced himself.  
Brogan wanted to roll her eyes and make a comment, but instead, Brogan smiled and nodded,  
"I know, I'm a fan. I saw you in _Spike Island_."  
She gestured Adam to sit down, and as he did, Brogan sat down also. Clearing her throat quietly, Brogan prepared herself for the interview,  
"By the way, my name is Bee."  
Adam smiled,  
"Nice to meet ya, Bee."  
As Brogan glanced down at her notes, picking up the sound recorder, she noticed in the corner of her eye, that Adam was watching her closely. Clicking record on the recorder, Brogan then turned her attention back to Adam, and she smiled politely, even though her heart was racing at the way he was staring at her.  
"Um, okay. So first of all, I just wanted to say how much I really loved _Spike Island_. Definitely the film of the summer. The film of 2013, in fact."  
Adam let out a laugh,  
"Thanks, it was fun to film. Glad you enjoyed it."  
Brogan noticed that Adam's facial expression had changed slightly. He seemed to be thinking about something, as a small frown played on his lips. She wondered if she had said something wrong, but quickly glanced down at her questions to start the interview,  
"Are you a _Stone Roses_ fan, like you are in the film?" Brogan asked, reading the question off her notepad, before she looked back up at Adam.  
Adam smiled and nodded at her,  
"Yeah, definitely. I absolutely love them!"  
Brogan couldn't help but smile back,  
"What's your favourite song?"  
"Ummm..." Adam paused to think, and then after a few seconds, he let out a laugh,  
"Oh god, this is hard. Just one?"  
Brogan laughed and nodded,  
"Yes, just one!"  
"Okay, I'll have to choose... _Waterfall._" Adam answered, smiling at a Brogan.  
She smiled back at him,  
"Yeah, that's a really good one."  
"What's your favourite?" Adam asked.  
"I thought I was the interviewer here?" Brogan teased, and the two laughed. "_She Bangs The Drums._ Hands down."  
Adam smiled at Brogan's answer, and then she looked back down at her notes. She was still shaking, and she could feel Adam's stare on her. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she noticed that he looked lost in thought again; a small frown playing on his lips. She swallowed slowly, and she focused her attention back to her questions,  
"Is it really the cast that are playing the instruments and singing in the film?" Brogan asked, looking back up at Adam again.  
"Brogan?" Her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. "That's ya name, ain't it?"  
Brogan blushed slightly, smiling sheepishly at Adam, as she tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded,  
"Yeah, it is."  
Adam smiled at her,  
"I knew you looked familiar! I spoke to you not that long ago on twitter."  
She let out a small laugh,  
"That's me." Brogan was in shock that Adam had remembered her. She was merely just a fan that spoke to him every so often. Sure he had followed her back on twitter, and the two had discussed the film, etc. But it was still a shock.  
"Sorry." Adam said, letting out a laugh. "Din't mean to interrupt the interview."  
Brogan shook her head,  
"N-No, it's fine." She blushed.  
Adam smiled at her,  
"We did rehearse day in, day out for months before we actually started filming." Brogan raised her eyebrows in surprise at Adam,  
"Oh, wow." She commented.  
Adam let a laugh,  
"Impressed?" He asked.  
Brogan smiled and nodded at him.  
"But I will admit, I'm the most musical out of the band."  
"You are?" Brogan asked, with a grin on her face.  
Adam laughed a little, and he nodded,  
"Yeah. I'm the one who got the hang of the guitar, an' that quite easily."  
"Damn, if we had a guitar around here, I'd be demanding that you play."  
Adam grinned,  
"Maybe next time."  
Brogan let out a giggle, as her heart skipped a beat his comment. She still couldn't believe that she was sitting in front of Adam Long, and it shocked her even more that he remembered her.

* * *

After Brogan finished asking all her questions, Adam decided to change the tables,  
"So, what was your favourite part of the film?" He asked.  
Brogan smiled, suddenly feeling shy,  
"Ummmmm..." She thought back to all of the film, and then she looked back at Adam. "I was going to be really cheesy then, and say all of it, but then the funniest scene popped into my head. It has to be at Widnes, when Tits, Sally, Little Gaz and Zippy are at those big fences, and Zippy just barges against the fence." Brogan laughed to herself, and Adam instantly joined in, nodding showing that he remembered. When she calmed, she then continued. "And then like, seconds on, Zippy and Little Gaz go over to the fences, and you give Zippy a boost. Oh my god, all that scene is just." Brogan smiled, trying to contain her laughter, but Adam started to laugh as he nodded,  
"Y'know, that scene weren't meant to have any lines in that bit."  
Brogan raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Really?"  
Adam nodded,  
"Yeah. Chris just came up to us and said that it needed some lines or somethin', and he wrote them down on the back of an old receipt and gave it to us to learn."  
Brogan let out a small laugh, as she smiled, listening.  
"There's an exclusive for ya." He joked.  
Brogan grinned at him, and then she looked down at her notes. She knew she had no other questions, but she was suddenly feeling nervous again.  
"D'ya think you have all you need?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows at Brogan.  
She nodded,  
"Yes, thank you so much. I really am a big fan."  
"No problem. Absolutely no problem." He smiled. "We can take a picture. If you want?"  
Brogan grinned,  
"Oh my god, are you serious?"  
Adam smiled,  
"Course."  
Brogan slid her phone out of her pocket, and she slid up her camera, her hands shaking. She switched it to the front camera, and she stood up, as did Adam. The two stood beside each other, and they smiled into the camera; Brogan taking another two just in case.  
"Are they okay?" Adam asked, looking down at her.  
Brogan quickly clicked to have a look, and she flicked through the three pictures,  
"Yes. Thank you so much!" Brogan threw her arms around his neck, and Adam instantly hugged her back.  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
Pulling out of the embrace, Brogan smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears, knowing that she was probably blushing like a tomato.  
Adam glanced at the clock,  
"I was gonna go and get something to eat, if ya wanted to come along?"  
Brogan raised her eyebrows at him,  
"A-Are you serious?"  
He smiled and nodded,  
"Yeah, definitely."  
"U-Uh… su-sure, yeah!" Brogan replied, trying to calm herself down. _Keep yourself together!_ Brogan told herself. "I jus' need to make sure it's okay with my boss."  
Adam nodded,  
"Alright, I'll jus' wait 'ere then."  
Brogan nodded, smiling shyly at him, and then she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Resting her back against the door, Brogan took a deep breath, and then she made her way over to Linda's office door. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Brogan knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Linda called.  
Brogan walked into her office, and she smiled at her,  
"Hiya."  
Linda looked up at Brogan and smiled,  
"Hi, Brogan. How was the interview?" She asked.  
Brogan smiled back,  
"It was good. It was really good, thanks. Um… actually. That was what I came here for." Linda raised her eyebrows at Brogan. "Uh, Adam… he recognised me, and after the interview, he asked me if I wanted to go and get some dinner with him?" Brogan bit her bottom lip, still in shock that this was all happening.  
Linda smiled at Brogan,  
"Oh, check you out, Bee! Already hanging out with the celebrities."  
Brogan laughed and blushed slightly.  
"It's fine, Brogan. You've done a good job with the interview, so you can go home. I'll see you tomorrow. I want to hear all about it." Linda winked at her, making Brogan blush slightly and smile.  
"Thanks, Linda. See ya tomorrow."  
"Bye!" Linda called, as Brogan left her office, and then she walked back into the interview room; making Adam turn around,  
"I'm good to go." Brogan announced, smiling sheepishly at him.  
Adam smiled brightly, and he stood up,  
"Awesome! Shall we?"  
Brogan nodded, making her way over to her desk, turning off the sound recorder, and she quickly packed everything up into her bag. Smiling and nodding at Adam to tell him that she was ready to go, the two walked out of the room, and out of the building.  
"So what's good around here?" He asked.  
"Uh…" Brogan looked around, and she noticed the usual café where she usually ate. "Well, I like it here?" She suggested, pointing over at the café.  
Adam looked where she pointed and he smiled,  
"Alright, sounds good." He smiled, and the two crossed over the street, and walked into the café.  
The two sat opposite each other, and Adam handed her a menu,  
"Thanks." Brogan smiled.  
Taking a deep breath, Brogan looked over the menu, even though she knew what she was getting. Licking her lips, she glanced at Adam through her lashes, watching the way he studied the menu. Quickly looking back at her menu, Brogan smiled to herself. Today was a good day. Brogan definitely knew this. She was still in awe with everything that had happened. She had interviewed Adam Long. He recognised her. And he invited her out to dinner. It was surreal. Brogan was ready to burst with excitement.  
"I think I'm just gonna have something easy." Adam told her, looking up at her.  
Brogan raised her eyebrows,  
"Yeah?" He nodded. "What're you getting?"  
"Gonna have a chicken and mayo baguette."  
Brogan smiled,  
"Good choice."  
"Cheers." Adam smiled. "Ya know what you're gettin'?"  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yep. My usual." She grinned,  
"And what's that?"  
"Chicken and bacon caesar salad."  
"Sounds nice." He stood up. "I'll go an' order then."  
Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"What? No!"  
Adam looked down at her, looking slightly confused,  
"Wha'?"  
"Y' don't need to pay for me." Brogan got out her purse from her bag, and she opened it up.  
Adam laughed,  
"Don't be silly, Brogan. I've got this. Honestly, it's fine."  
Brogan frowned at him, as he turned and walked over to the till. Letting out a small huff, she put her purse back into her bag, and quickly got out her phone, seeing a text message from her best friend, Phoebe:

_Well?! How did the interview go?! Why have_  
_I not had a text message of you fangirling yet?!_

Brogan smiled to herself, and she put her phone back into her bag, deciding it was best to answer to her later. A few minutes later, Adam walked back over to the table, sitting back opposite Brogan. Brogan smiled at him, and she crossed her arms over her chest, as she watched him, feeling shy again.  
"I like Leeds." He told her.  
Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Ya do?" Adam nodded. "Why? It's crap!"  
Adam laughed, and he shook his head,  
"You would say that, cause you live 'ere."  
She smiled and rolled her eyes at him,  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Thanks for comin' to dinner wi' me. I din't need to set off home for another few hours, an' I thought it'd be nice to have dinner wi' ya." He shrugged slightly. "Ya seem nice enough."  
Brogan smiled at Adam, and she blushed slightly,  
"You're welcome." She replied. "I'm surprised you even asked me." She admitted.  
Adam furrowed his eyebrows at her,  
"Why?"  
She shrugged slightly,  
"Cause I'm just a fan?"  
Adam smiled at her,  
"So? I think you're good company. That's a good enough reason, init?"  
Brogan smiled and nodded,  
"S'pose so."  
Adam smiled at her,  
"By the way, I didn't order drinks, cause I told the woman to ask when she gave us our food."  
Brogan nodded,  
"Okay, cool."

* * *

After the two ate, Brogan and Adam stood up, and the two left the café. Brogan folded her arms over her chest, and she glanced at Adam, whom was already looking at her.  
"Well, thanks for keeping me company."  
Brogan smiled at him, and she shrugged slightly,  
"It's alright. Thanks for inviting me, and thanks for the interview."  
Adam smiled back at her,  
"No problem. We need to talk more often." He told her.  
Brogan blushed and she laughed,  
"Definitely."  
Turning his body to face her, Adam opened his arms out and Brogan hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two stayed like this for around half a minute, before they both pulled away, and they smiled at one another.  
"I suppose I should stop wasting anymore of your time."  
Brogan smiled and she shook her head,  
"Don't be silly, I had a great afternoon." Brogan admitted.  
Adam smiled at her, and then he leaned forward, kissing Brogan's cheek softly,  
"Me too."  
Brogan blushed deeply, smiling at Adam, and she licked her lips slightly.  
After a few moments of silence, Adam took a deep breath,  
"Well…"  
"It was really nice to meet you." Brogan admitted with a smile on her face.  
Adam smiled,  
"You too. Definitely need to do this again."  
Letting out a laugh, Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah!"  
Grinning, Adam waved at her, and then he turned, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, and he walked down to where he parked his car. He glanced over his shoulder, to see that Brogan was still watching after him. Giving her a big smile, he then nodded, and Brogan smiled back, before Adam turned and left her view. Brogan took a deep breath, and then she grinned big, shaking her head, as she thought about this afternoon. She couldn't believe what had just happened.


	2. A Weekend In Manchester

"Kirst, would ya calm down? I've past me test, an't ah?" Brogan exasperated, as she drove down the road, with Kirsty in the passenger seat beside her.  
"Yeah, but you've just said that you've never driven on a motorway before."  
Brogan scoffed,  
"I'll be fine." She assured her best friend, glancing over at her, before looking back at the road. "Now, as soon as we get on the motorway, I'll need ya to put your satnav on. Okay?" Brogan asked.  
Kirsty nodded,  
"Yeah, that's fine." She glanced at Brogan, before looking out of the windshield. "I'm excited to get to Manchester now."  
Brogan smiled,  
"Me too."  
"What're we gonna do when we get there?"  
Brogan shrugged slightly,  
"Who cares? We have the whole weekend to decide!" She grinned, turning on the radio, and the two girls started to dance along to the music.

* * *

"Since we're using my phone for the satnav, can I use your phone to go online for a second?" Kirsty asked.  
Brogan nodded, and she pointed to the phone holder,  
"Yeah, course. Jus' take it out of there." Brogan told Kirsty, as she focused on the road, now that she had hit the motorway.  
Kirsty took Brogan's phone off the holder, and then she unlocked it. Turning on Brogan's Internet, Kirsty then switched onto her safari, and typed in FaceBook, and then she signed in.

**Kirsty:** Me and **Brogan Louise Nugent** are on our  
way to Manchester for the weekend! Going to be so  
much fun! :)

After she wrote her status, Kirsty then minimised safari, and she clicked on Brogan's Twitter app. Pressing to write a new tweet, Kirsty silenced Brogan's phone, snapping a picture of Brogan driving, without her knowing, and then she wrote a tweet with it.

** blnx3:** Brogan on her first road trip! We're off  
to Manchester! :) – Kirsty. [Attachment of the picture  
of Brogan driving]

When the tweet posted, Kirsty then minimised twitter, and she turned off Brogan's Internet, putting Brogan's phone back into the holder.  
"Thanks." Kirsty said.  
Brogan smiled,  
"No problem."

* * *

When the two girls arrived in Manchester, Brogan parked up in a car park opposite a pub. Climbing out of the car and locking the car, she and Kirsty made their way over to the pub, walking inside. Brogan unlocked her phone, and she turned the Internet on, and she wrote a new tweet:

** blnx3:** We've arrived in good ol' Manchester! Just  
inside Crown & Kettle! Bringing back memories. :}

Turning off her internet, Brogan then sat down opposite Kirsty,  
"You can have a drink, if you want. I'm not risking it." Brogan smiled.  
Kirsty nodded,  
"I might jus' have a vodka and coke."  
Brogan nodded, smiling, and she looked down at the menu,  
"Now, for food…" She laughed.  
After the two girls decided what they were eating, and ordered, they made their way back to their table, and they took a sip of their drinks.  
"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Kirsty asked.  
Brogan shrugged a little,  
"Dunno." She admitted, with a smile. "We have the whole weekend to ourselves. We can do whatever we want." She smiled bigger at Kirsty.  
Kirsty laughed and she nodded,  
"I know! I can't believe that you've finally passed your test!"  
Brogan grinned,  
"I know! Yay me!" The two laughed, and then Brogan sighed happily. "Cannot believe that the last time we were here, it was for the _Spike Island_ DVD Launch party."  
Kirsty's eyes widened slightly as she thought back, and she nodded,  
"Oh my god, I know! That was such a fun night!"  
Brogan grinned again,  
"Oh my god, yeah it was!"

* * *

After their food arrived, Brogan and Kirsty started to eat, and then Brogan took a sip of her drink,  
"Where d'ya wanna go after this?" She asked.  
"Um… We could just look around the city centre?" Kirsty suggested.  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah, sounds fun! Let's see how much we end up spending." She teased.  
Kirsty laughed, and she glanced over at the door as it opened, and her mouth dropped open slightly. Kirsty saw Adam Long walk in, and then she watched him glance around the pub. Brogan had her gaze on her food as she ate, oblivious to Kirsty staring. Kirsty noticed that Adam glanced at Brogan, he smiled to himself, and he made his way over.  
"Brogan." Kirsty mumbled.  
Her eyes lifted up to Kirsty, and she raised her eyebrows at her. Kirsty opened her mouth to speak, when Adam interrupted her.  
"Hi."  
Brogan's head lifted up, and her mouth dropped slightly, when she saw who it was that was standing there. Dropping her fork onto her plate, Brogan licked her lips,  
"H-Hi…"  
Adam smiled at Brogan, and then he took a seat beside Kirsty,  
"I hope this doesn't sound too stalkerish, but I saw your tweet about being in here, and I was close by, so I thought I'd come in and say hello. Hope that's okay?"  
Brogan and Kirsty looked at each other, and then Brogan looked back at Adam, and she nodded,  
"Y-Yeah." She stuttered, and then she cleared her throat. "Yeah, it's uh, it's fine."  
Adam grinned at her,  
"Great! And I thought I'd show you both around good ol' Manchester, too." He glanced at Kirsty. "That okay with you?" He asked politely.  
Kirsty nodded and smiled,  
"Yeah! Yeah, it's fine."  
As Adam looked back at Brogan, Kirsty gave her a look, which Brogan just smiled at her; knowing Adam was watching her.  
"So, what do you want to see first?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows at Brogan.  
Smiling and shrugging, Brogan then let out a laugh,  
"Um… I dunno!" She laughed. "What's good around here?"  
Adam rested his elbows on the table, and he watched Brogan,  
"That depends. What did you come to Manchester for?"  
Brogan's eyes flickered to Kirsty, hinting for her to talk.  
"Uh, we just decided to come to Manchester for the weekend, because Brogan's just passed her test." Kirsty let out a small laugh.  
"Ah." Adam said, looking back at Brogan. "Congratulations."  
Brogan smiled, feeling her cheeks blush slightly,  
"Thanks." She said shyly.  
Adam smiled at her, and then he glanced at Kirsty and Brogan's plates,  
"Have you girls finished?"  
Brogan nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears, and then she looked at Kirsty; which Adam followed her gaze, and then she nodded,  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
He clapped his hands together once,  
"Right. C'mon then." He announced.  
Brogan smiled, and she shrugged on her leather jacket, glancing over at the bar,  
"Think you're gonna be a bit busy first." She told him, nodding over at the small group of girls that were staring at him.  
Adam raised his eyebrows at Brogan, and then he looked over his shoulder at the girls, and he smiled politely at them. Looking back at Kirsty and then Brogan,  
"'Scuse me a sec, girls." He told them, standing up, and he made his way over to the bar, ordering a drink to go, and instantly, the small group of girls started talking to him, and asking him for pictures.  
"Oh my god." Kirsty said, leaning over so Brogan could hear.  
Breaking her gaze from the back of Adam's head, Brogan looked at Kirsty, and she grinned,  
"I cannot believe this!"  
As Brogan and Kirsty started talking quietly to one another, Adam glanced back over at Brogan every once in a while, as he talked to the group of girls.  
"Are you here with those girls?" One of them asked.  
Adam smiled politely at them and he nodded,  
"Yeah I am."  
One girl nudged her friend, and they mumbled to each other, as Adam took a picture with the third girl. One of the two girls sneakily snapped a picture of Brogan and Kirsty, and then after everyone got a picture, the girls said goodbye to Adam. Waving and smiling at them, Adam them turned to the barman, and he paid for his drink.  
"Jus' thought ah'd let ya know, one o' those girls took a picture o' ya friends." The man said quietly, glancing at the table where Brogan and Kirsty were sitting. By this point, the girls had stopped talking. Brogan had sat back in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest, and she was watching Adam and the barman talk.  
Adam glanced over at their table, and then he looked back at the barman, and he nodded,  
"Cheers, mate."  
He nodded once,  
"No problem."  
Grabbing his drink, Adam walked over to the girls' table and he smiled,  
"Shall we?"  
Nodding, Brogan and Kirsty stood up, and followed Adam out of the pub. When the three reached outside, Brogan folded her arms over her chest,  
"Bloody hell it's windy." She let out a small laugh.  
Adam laughed along and he nodded,  
"Yeah it is." He glanced left and right, and then down to Brogan. "Ya fancy walking?"  
Brogan and Kirsty looked at each other, shrugged slightly, and then looked at Adam,  
"Sure, why not?" Brogan replied.  
Smiling, the three started walking down the street.

* * *

After a few hours of walking around Manchester, Adam, Brogan and Kirsty decided to call it a day. Stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, Adam led the two girls to their hotel. Brogan had her arm linked in Kirsty's, as the girls walked along side Adam, and then another two girls rushed over to them.  
"Oh my god, I knew it was you!"  
Adam glanced at Brogan, and then he smiled politely at the girls,  
"Alright?"  
"Please can we 'ave a picture wi' ya?"  
"Uh…-"  
"D'ya want me to take the picture for ya?" Brogan offered politely, unlinking her arm with Kirsty.  
The girls looked at Brogan, and one of the girls smiled,  
"Yes, please."  
Brogan smiled back, and they handed her their phones. Glancing at Kirsty, and then at Adam, and the two girls stood at either side of him, Brogan stood in front of the trio, and Kirsty stood behind Brogan; keeping out of the shot. Brogan slid the camera on, on the first phone, and she held the phone up in front of them.  
"Smile." Brogan said; her eyes fixed on Adam through the phone. As the three of them smiled, Adam's gaze flickered from the camera, to Brogan, watching her, as she took the picture. Brogan smiled and nodded at the girls, and then she turned on the camera on other phone, and then she took another picture.  
"Thanks so much!" One of the girls said to Brogan, as she handed them back their phones.  
Brogan smiled,  
"No problem."  
Adam smiled at Brogan, and then the girls waved at Adam, before the walked away, squealing to one another. Brogan looked up at Adam, and the two shared a smile. Kirsty noticed the small interaction, and then she got an idea,  
"Um. Brogan and I were thinking about going out tonight, if you were interested?"  
Adam broke his gaze from Brogan, and he looked at Kirsty,  
"Oh yeah?" The two girls nodded in reply, and Brogan watched Adam, suddenly feeling nervous. "Yeah, sounds good to me. If ya want, ah can bring one o' me mates along? So then, y'know?" He shrugged slightly.  
Brogan looked at Kirsty, and then back at Adam, and she nodded,  
"Yeah! Yeah, sounds good." She smiled.  
Adam smiled back at her,  
"We'll come an' pick ya up, yeah?" Brogan nodded. "Wha' time?"  
"Um…" Brogan looked at Kirsty.  
She shrugged slightly,  
"8?" She suggested.  
Adam smiled and nodded,  
"Okay. C'mon, ah'll take ya to your hotel." He offered.  
Brogan scrunched her face up slightly at him,  
"Y'sure? It's only like two minutes away from 'ere."  
Adam smiled and he playfully rolled his eyes at her,  
"C'mon, you."  
Letting out a laugh, Brogan and Kirsty then walked with Adam to their hotel. When they reached the _Premiere Inn_, Brogan and Kirsty hugged Adam and said their goodbyes, and then they went inside. Once Adam was out of view, Brogan turned to Kirsty, grabbed her arms, and she let out a quiet squeal,  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"  
Kirsty smiled and laughed at Brogan's reaction.  
"I cannot believe that we've just spent the whole day with Adam Long! _And_ your clever, little mind has just asked him to go out with us tonight!"  
Kirsty let out another laugh,  
"I just thought that if we went out drinking, then maybe…" She grinned.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, smiling, and she blushed slightly,  
"Oh, whatever!"  
"Trust me, you two have been flirting and giving each other little looks and smiles all day. You both really like each other, and you both look good together."  
Brogan grinned at Kirsty's words, and then she covered her cheeks with her face,  
"Let's get upstairs!"

* * *

Once the girls made their way to their rooms, -their rooms being next door to each other's-, Brogan sat down on her bed, grinning from ear to ear, and she got out her phone, turning on her Internet, and she wrote a new tweet:

** blnx3:** Oh my god, just had the BEST day  
ever with ** MissKirstyBOOxx**. :D

Noticing that she had a new direct message, Brogan clicked on the icon, and she saw that she had a new message from Adam. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing that it was only sent two minutes ago. Clicking on the message, she then read it.

**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Hi, Brogan.  
Just thought I'd tell you that the group of girls from the  
bar have posted a picture of you and Kirsty. Sorry  
about that x  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Oh my god, are you  
serious?! Oh, wow. Thanks for letting me know. xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Yeah. Look  
on ** katiebrooks_x** and you'll see x

Clicking on the twitter username, Brogan looked through the twitter pictures, and she noticed a picture of she and Kirsty. Her eyes widened and she favourited the tweet, and then she replied to Adam.

**New direct message from blnx3:** Thanks for  
letting me know, ahahah. xo

** blnx3:** Um… awkward moment when a girl  
takes a picture of you, and posts it on twitter…  
** jeebieobereebie: blnx3** oh my god,  
what?!  
** blnx3: jeebieobereebie** yep… Long story…  
Um… I'll text you…

**Brogan:** After I had lunch with Kirsty, guess  
who walked in…  
**Phoebe:** I have a feeling you're gonna say…  
**Brogan:** Yes I am… Because it's true…  
**Phoebe:** Oh my god!  
**Brogan:** I know! AAAAAND me and Kirsty  
are going to meet up with him and a friend of  
his tonight at 8! Oh my god, I am so excited!  
**Phoebe:** THIS IS TOO MUCH!  
**Brogan:** Hehehehehe. And Adam DMed me saying  
that he saw the picture, and wanted to let me know!  
OH. And Kirsty said that it looks like he likes me! :3  
**Phoebe:** So… I'll be seeing pictures of you and  
Adam tonight…? And you'll be telling me that you  
two kissed…?  
**Brogan:** Oh my god, eeee! Hehehehehe. :3

* * *

At 8o'clock, Brogan and Kirsty made their way down to the lobby, and Brogan looked around, seeing if she could spot Adam. Seeing the doors open, Adam looked over at the girls, and he smiled. The two boys made their way over to them, and Adam grinned,  
"Hiya!"  
Brogan grinned at Adam,  
"Hi! Y'alright?" She beamed.  
"Yeah, ah'm good." He nodded, and then he pointed at his friend. "This is Tom."  
Tom nodded once,  
"Alright?"  
Brogan nodded and smiled,  
"Hiya. This is Kirsty."  
"Hi." Kirsty smiled and she waved at him.  
"Shall we get off?" Adam asked, looking at Brogan, and raising his eyebrows at her.  
Brogan smiled and nodded, and Adam held out his arm, which Brogan blushed deeply, and she linked arms with Adam, Kirsty doing the same with Tom. The four walked out of the hotel and down the road.  
"You look really nice tonight." Adam mumbled in Brogan's ear.  
Brogan blushed deeply again, and she smiled sheepishly at him,  
"Thanks."  
Adam smiled at her,  
"You're welcome."  
When the four of them arrived at the club, Brogan and Kirsty showed the bouncers their i.d's, and then they went inside.  
"What d'ya want to drink?" Adam asked, asked they walked over to the bar.  
"Don't be silly, we can get 'em." Brogan replied, opening her bag.  
Adam placed his hand over hers, and he tutted,  
"Stop it, I insist."  
Brogan glanced at their hands, before she looked up at him, and she smiled,  
"Okay."  
After ordering Brogan a cocktail, Kirsty a vodka and coke, and then the two boys a drink, the four of them made their way over to a booth. Brogan and Adam sat beside each other on one side, and Kirsty and Tom on the opposite side. Adam turned to Brogan, and he smiled,  
"We should take pictures an' that tonight."  
Brogan smiled back, and she raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah." Adam nodded. "Surprised ya an't asked for one yet." He teased.  
Brogan gasped, hitting Adam's arm gently,  
"You cheeky bastard."  
Adam grinned, and then he laughed, shaking his head,  
"Jus' sayin'."  
She took a sip of her cocktail, and she smiled,  
"Mmm. Ah like this. Wha' is it? Ah think ah've 'ad it before."  
"Sex on the beach." Adam replied, before he took a sip of his beer, giving Brogan a sideways glance, a smile creeping on his face.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, her cheeks blushing deeply, as she smiled back at him,  
"Cheeky."  
"Brogan!" Kirsty called over.  
Looking over at her best friend, Brogan smiled at herm  
"Wha'?!"  
"We need to dance!"  
"Already?!" Brogan asked. "Thought ya 'ad to be drunk enough?!"  
Kirsty smiled and shrugged,  
"I'm in the dancing mood!"  
Glancing at Adam, Tom, and then looking back at Kirsty, Brogan grinned,  
"Alright, let's go!"  
Standing up, Brogan grabbed Kirsty's hand, and they rushed to the dance floor. Kirsty pulled Brogan closer to her,  
"Adam likes you!" She called in her ear.  
Brogan pulled back and smiled,  
"Ya think so?" She asked.  
Kirsty nodded enthusiastically,  
"Definitely!"  
"Think Tom likes you!" Brogan replied, with a smile on her face.  
Kirsty smiled back and she shrugged slightly. Brogan glanced over at the table, seeing Adam and Tom was watching them. Adam smiled at her, and Brogan smiled back, before she turned back to Kirsty, and the two started dancing together.

After five minutes of dancing together, Brogan felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she grinned,  
"Hi!" She beamed at Adam.  
Adam was smiling at her,  
"Mind if ah join?" He asked.  
Brogan grinned bigger,  
"Course!"  
Tom came from behind Adam, and he took Brogan's place, dancing with Kirsty. Adam glanced at them, before he joined in, dancing with Brogan.  
"I'm a really shit dancer!" Brogan called over the music.  
Adam laughed,  
"Nah, you're alright!"  
Brogan smiled at him, and then she glanced at their table.  
"Y'wanna sit down?" Adam asked.  
Brogan looked back at him,  
"D'ya mind?"  
He let out a laugh,  
"No. Definitely not!"  
The two walked back to the booth and sat down, and instantly, Brogan picked up her cocktail and had a sip. Adam laid his arm lazily across the top of the booth, behind Brogan, as he picked up his beer, taking a sip.  
"So wha' made ya decide to come out wi' me an' Kirst then?" Brogan asked, setting her drink back down.  
Adam shrugged slightly, putting his glass down,  
"Ah like spendin' time wi' ya." He admitted.  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"You're sweet."  
"I'm honest." Adam smiled back.  
Brogan got out her phone from her bag, and she held it up in front of Adam,  
"C'mon then. Let's get snapping." She giggled.  
Chuckling, Adam nodding, shifting closer to Brogan, who slid on her camera, and then she held her phone out in front of them both. Smiling into the camera, Brogan took the picture, the flash going off. Brogan then turned her phone around and looked at the picture, grinning instantly,  
"Awe, I love it!" She admitted.  
Adam smiled at her, and he nodded,  
"Me too."  
Brogan looked up at Adam, and then Adam slid out his phone,  
"Ah want some on mine too, y'know."  
She giggled, and shook her head, as Adam slid on his camera, turning his phone round, and the two smiled into the camera, and then Adam took the picture. Turning his phone back round and previewing it, the two grinned in satisfaction, and then Adam snapped another picture of Brogan. The picture was at a sideways angle, so you couldn't properly see her face. Brogan gasped, looking up, and she glared playfully at him,  
"Well that's just rude." She commented.  
Adam grinned innocently, and he unlocked his phone, switching onto the Instagram app, and he added an effect to the picture, before adding a caption to the picture:

**adamslongapple: **Chillin' with this one. :)

Brogan watched Adam write the comment, and she grinned to herself, and then Adam clicked, "post".

* * *

After a few hours had gone by, the four of them had become pretty tipsy.  
"Kirst, ah think we should go ta bed." Brogan called over to Kirsty.  
Kirsty nodded in reply, and then she started gathering her coat and bag together.  
Adam pouted at her,  
"Ya leavin' me?"  
Brogan smiled apologetically at him,  
"Sorry! If ah stay any longer, ah'll end up blackin' out, an' shit." Brogan shrugged slightly.  
Adam wrapped his arm around Brogan's waist, pulling her into a sideways hug,  
"Staaaay! Me an' Tom'll look after you an' Kirsty."  
Brogan and Kirsty looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Kirsty looked at Adam,  
"I dunno…"  
"'Nother dance." He said to Brogan, his eyebrows rose.  
"Yeah, come on, girls. We're 'aving a good time. Let's not ruin it wi' the two of ya leavin' so early."  
"Early?" Brogan laughed. "It's half one in the mornin'!"  
"Exactly! Early!" Adam piped in, and then he looked at Kirsty. "Take off ya coat, ya ain't goin' yet."  
Brogan sighed over-dramatically, and then she slouched back in her seat,  
"Ya can always see us again tomorrow…" She trailed off. "Technically later on."  
Adam smiled lazily at her,  
"We'll see ya now an' tomorrow." He told her.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, and then she grabbed her bag and stood up,  
"C'mon, Kirst. Bar."  
The two girls walked over to the bar, and ordered the four of them drinks, and Brogan also ordered four Sambuka shots. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Brogan turned to Kirsty,  
"We. Are. Fucked." She announced.  
Kirsty nodded,  
"But, oh my god! I am havin' such a fun time!"  
Brogan grinned,  
"Yeah, me too."  
"How come we're taking so many pictures?"  
Brogan shrugged slightly, grinning bigger,  
"No idea, but ah love 'em."  
Brogan paid for the drinks, and then Kirsty picked up the tray that the bartender put the drinks on, and they walked back to the booth; sitting down.  
"Shots an' all, eh?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows at Brogan.  
She grinned at Adam, and nodded,  
"Yep. The night is young, right?"  
Everyone picked up a shot, and they all held them in a small circle, in the middle of the table,  
"The night is young." Tom toasted.  
"The night is young." Kirsty, Brogan and Adam repeated, before downing the shot back.

* * *

Brogan woke up the next day, and her head was pounding. Groaning to herself, Brogan rolled onto her back, and she sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Leaning up on her elbows, Brogan looked around the room, and then she reached out for her bag, which was thrown on the floor beside her bed. She opened it up, pulling out her phone, and then she sat up, running a hand through her hair, and she saw that she had a new message. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she realised she didn't recognise the number. Opening the message, Brogan's heart skipped a beat.

**Adam:** Good morning, sunshine! Guess  
who… Haha, it's Adam. I asked you to  
gimme your number last night, so I could check  
that you was okay… Hope you're not too hungover,  
and I'm very giddy to see what you can remember. ;)  
Anyway, text me back ASAP, yeah? x  
**Brogan:** Meh… Morning, aha. Just woke up,  
and literally cannot remember anything after those  
damn Sambuka shots… Those bastards are  
deadly to me… What can YOU remember from  
last night? Because that wink face is making me  
very uneasy… Hahaha. xo  
**Adam:** And she's risen from the dead… :P and  
hey, don't be so worried, Brogan! Nothing bad happened,  
I promise! I was looking after you. I am a good  
guy, y'know? ;) there should be some pictures on  
your phone… I think? Pretty sure we took pictures  
last night, after the shots… So have fun looking through  
those, lol. If you're not feeling too rough, me and Tom  
are definitely up for meeting up with you and  
Kirsty again today? Have you heard from Kirsty  
yet? x  
**Brogan:** Haha, you're so funny… Not. :} I will  
look through the pictures in a second… I need to ring  
Kirsty and see if she's awake… You did make sure she  
got home, too, right? xo  
**Adam:** I didn't, no… But Tom did… ;) x  
**Adam: **Ps. You didn't answer about meeting up…  
Is that a no? :( x  
**Brogan:** I am very curious, once again, by the  
wink face, Mr. Long. And like I said, I need to ring  
a certain friend first… So bear with me! xo

Brogan minimised her text messages, and she called Kirsty. After the fifth ring, she answered,  
"Hello?" Kirsty croaked.  
"Please tell me you're in your hotel room."  
There was a small pause.  
"Yeah, I am. I can't remember getting here, though." Kirsty replied.  
Brogan sighed slightly with relief, and then she sat up properly again,  
"Tom got you there, like Adam got me to mine. Adam's texting me, asking me if we're wanting to meet up again today. What d'ya say?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Sounds fun. I like them."  
Brogan smiled,  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I think you and Adam kissed." Kirsty blurted out.  
Brogan gasped,  
"What?!" She squeaked.  
"Yeah… I'm getting small flashbacks. I'm sure I took a picture… I'll have a look, and if there is one, I'll message you it."  
"Oh my god, okay! Get looking! I'll text Adam now, and tell him we're meeting up with him!"  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."

**Brogan: **Okay, Kirsty IS awake… And the answer  
to your request; is yes. :} xo  
**Adam:** Awesome! Can't wait. :) looked through your  
pictures yet? x  
**Brogan:** Someone's a bit eager for me to look through  
my pictures… :P I'll have a look now. Happy? xo  
**Adam:** Extremely. :) x

Brogan minimised her text messages again, and she clicked on her photos. She clicked on a few, and started looking through the pictures. Brogan gasped to herself, her heart racing, seeing that there were pictures of Brogan with her arms wrapped around Adam's neck, the two of them looking at each other and smiling. There were several pictures of the two laughing and joking, and then there were pictures that Brogan and Adam had taken themselves; pictures of them smiling, laughing, pulling faces, etc. Brogan smiled to herself, and then saw a new text message appear on her screen.

**Kirsty:** OH MY GOD! [attachment picture of Brogan  
and Adam kissing, that Kirsty took]

Brogan opened the picture, and she gasped, her eyes widening. Brogan stared at the picture for a few seconds, before she replied to Kirsty.

**Brogan:** Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!  
**Kirsty:** I think you two are together now. ;) Xx  
**Brogan:** Haha, we'll see today… ;) xo

**Brogan:** FEEBS LOOK! [attachment picture of  
Brogan and Adam kissing, that Kirsty took]  
**Phoebe:** ASDFGHJKL OH MY FUCKING GOD!  
DID THIS HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?!  
**Brogan:** YEP! ASDFGHJKL. Although… I don't  
quite remember it…  
**Phoebe:** WHAT?! WHY?!  
**Brogan: **Sambuka shots… And everything is  
kinda blank after that… And now I know why Adam  
was very persistent in texts just a few minutes ago, of  
me looking at my pictures…  
**Phoebe:** TEXTS?! OH MY GOD, ARE YOU  
TWO DATING?!  
**Brogan:** Um… Not sure… Ha. I'll keep you  
updated… Me and Kirsty are meeting up with Adam  
and Tom again today…  
**Phoebe: **OH MY GOD.

**Brogan:** Okay… Seen the pictures… Haha. xo  
**Adam:** What did ya think? x  
**Brogan:** I liked them. :} xo  
**Adam:** I liked them too… :) x  
**Brogan:** :} so what time are we meeting up then? xo  
**Adam:** Shall we say… 12:30? x  
**Brogan:** See you there. xo  
**Adam:** :) x

** blnx3:** Had an AMAZING night last night…  
Too many Sambuka shots, but… what're you gonna  
do about it? Hahaha.  
** poppyrobertss: blnx3** there are pictures of you  
and ** adamslongapple** online… You've been hanging out  
with Adam this weekend?!  
** blnx3: poppyrobertss adamslongapple** uh…  
kinda? :}  
** adamslongapple: blnx3 poppyrobertss** was a  
very funny night… :) x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple poppyrobertss** oh my god,  
you need to be quiet! I'm gonna bloody kill you when  
I see you! :} xo  
** adamslongapple:** ** blnx3 poppyrobertss** what? Why?! :( x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple poppyrobertss** because  
if you and Tom weren't making us stay out… I  
wouldn't have blacked out! xo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3 **who needs to remember?  
You have pictures of what happened… ;) at least, I hope. x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** if you're referring to what  
Kirsty took on her phone… I saw… xo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** oh good, good. At least  
it isn't just me that remembers it then. ;) x  
** poppyrobertss: adamslongapple blnx3** oh my  
god what happened? You two are killing me, lols.  
** adamslongapple: poppyrobertss blnx3** that's  
a secret. :P  
** blnx3:** Gotta say that this has been the BEST weekend  
of my life… Really has been. :} xoxoxo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** glad to be an assistance. :) x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** if you're wanting me and  
Kirsty to meet up with you soon, you need to stop distracting  
me. Gosh. xo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** okay, okay, I'm sorry. See  
you soon. :) x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** see you soon. :} xo  
** adamslongapple:** Smiling cause of last night. :)


	3. A Weekend In Manchester Part 2

When it got to 12:30, Brogan and Kirsty were in the hotel lobby, waiting for Adam and Tom. Neither of them could believe what had happened last night, and Brogan was a nervous weren't. She would be seeing Adam again today. The thought made her so happy, she was holding back squeals. The hotel doors opened, and as if feeling his presence, Brogan looked up and smiled at Adam, as he walked over to the two.  
"And how are we all feeling today?" Adam asked, an amused smile on his face.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, smiling at him,  
"Shut up."  
"I am so hungover." Kirsty laughed.  
"I'm not surprised." Tom replied.  
Adam smiled at everyone,  
"Shall we go?"  
Everyone nodded, and made their way over to the exit, walking outside. Brogan shuddered at the sudden coldness, hugging her coat tighter around her body.  
"Please tell me ya ate somethin' this mornin'." Adam murmured in Brogan's ear.  
She sighed slightly,  
"Me and Kirsty forced something down us." She replied honestly.  
Adam smiled,  
"Good. It's bad not to eat something when you're hungover."  
"So where are we going?" Kirsty asked, looking at Tom, and then at Adam.  
"Uh... Well..." Tom smiled and looked at Adam, making the two girls look at him, too.  
"We're kinda being cheeky." Adam said, smiling sheepishly. "We wanted to go to the football game..."  
Brogan smiled and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Adam furrowed his eyebrows together,  
"Seriously? We had a backup plan an' everything."  
Brogan rolled her eyes,  
"Okay, one: I'm a rugby fan. So I can deal with football, too. And two: I live in a sports house."  
"Who's playing?" Kirsty asked.  
"Man U verses Liverpool." Adam replied, and he looked at Brogan. "Who d'ya support?"  
She shrugged slightly,  
"Liverpool."  
Adam raised his eyebrows at her, a smile creeping onto his face.  
"My brother is a big-time Liverpool fan, and my dad is a big-time Chelsea fan, so it's pretty divided in my house. But, I could name some of the Liverpool players... I think... So I support them." Brogan smiled sheepishly, feeling like she was babbling.  
Adam grinned,  
"Good girl."  
"You a footy fan, Kirst?" Tom asked.  
"Uh... I don't mind it." She let out a laugh. "I don't support a team or anything."  
"Kick-off in't till 3, so we have time to chill an' that first." Adam wrapped his arm around Brogan's shoulders. "So, c'mon."  
Brogan smiled, keeping her arms wrapped around her stomach, to warm herself up, as the four started walking down the street again.

* * *

"I feel so sick." Brogan commented, as the gang walked into a small café.  
"No, you're hungry." Adam replied, sitting down, and Brogan sat down beside him, taking off her coat.  
Brogan groaned to herself, and then she sighed deeply, tucking her hair behind her ears. Adam watched, and he chuckled to himself, before he handed everyone a menu, and then he looked at his own.  
"What, they don't even have a hangover's special?" Brogan quipped sarcastically.  
Adam chuckled, and he glanced at her menu,  
"Yeah they do." He pointed at the full English breakfast on Brogan's menu, and then he grinned at her.  
"Actually thought you was going to show me a header that said, "hangover's special" then." Brogan admitted.  
Adam laughed and shook his head, and then looked down at his menu.  
"I really cannot remember anything after those shots." Kirsty said, looking at Tom, then Adam, and then Brogan.  
Brogan looked up at her and nodded,  
"Me too, oh my god."  
Adam cleared his throat slightly, making the two girls look at him. Scratching the side of his nose, Adam looked at Kirsty,  
"We only stayed out for about an hour after the shots."  
"Did we?"  
Tom nodded,  
"Yeah, cause after those cocktails and shit that you two 'ad, you could barely stand."  
Adam nudged Brogan as Kirsty and Tom started speaking to each other, and she looked at him. He got out his phone, and he unlocked it, clicking on the "photos" icon. He clicked on the picture that Kirsty had sent Brogan this morning, and he showed it to her,  
"My favourite picture."  
Brogan blushed deeply, and she smiled shyly at him,  
"Mine too." She replied quietly.  
Adam smiled,  
"A shame y' don't remember it."  
Brogan shrugged apologetically,  
"Sorry."  
He smiled again,  
"Don't be daft."  
Adam clicked on his twitter, and he showed Brogan one of the tweets he'd recently received.

** kellytrescott: adamslongapple** oh my god! Who  
was that girl that I saw you with last night?!  
** adamslongapple: kellytrescott** that would be a friend. :)  
** kellytrescott: adamslongapple** from what I saw, she's  
more than a friend... ;)  
** adamslongapple: kellytrescott** oh god, haha.

Brogan gasped reading the conversation, and then she covered her cheeks when her hands,  
"Oh my god!" She said, with an embarrassed smile on her face.  
Adam grinned,  
"Ya getting famous." He joked.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, shoving him playfully, and then she smiled at him. Adam laughed at her reply, and then a waitress came over, asking for their orders. After ordering, Brogan got her phone out, and she held it out in front of Adam,  
"C'mon." She giggled.  
Rolling his eyes playfully, Adam then smiled into Brogan's camera, as did Brogan, and she took a picture. Clicking into Instagram, Brogan added an effect, and then wrote a caption:

**blnx3:** Oh. Hello, ** adamslongapple**.  
**adamslongapple: blnx3** hi to you, too. :)  
**blnx3: adamslongapple** why are you commenting when  
you're sitting right next to me?! Hahahaha. :}  
**adamslongapple: blnx3** because it made you smile. :) x  
**blnx3: adamslongapple** pfffft. :} xo

"What're you two grinning at?" Tom asked with a smirk on his face.  
Brogan blushed slightly, locking her phone,  
"Nothin'."  
"Yeah, nothin', ya nosey bastard." Adam smiled at him, and then their food came.  
"We ready for a bit o' footy then?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows at the girls.  
Kirsty smiled and nodded,  
"Yeah." She let out a laugh.  
"Bring it on." Brogan smiled.  
The four walked down the street and towards the stadium. Brogan got out her phone, and she answered her call,  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hi, darl, it's me."  
"Hiya, mum. Y'alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. How're you?"  
"I'm good, too."  
"What've you been up to?"  
"Uh… me and Kirsty are just on the way to a football game."  
"A football game? Why're you off to a football game?"  
"Uh, just because." Brogan replied, looking up at Adam, who was watching her. "Look, I gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Nooooo!" Adam pouted, wrapping his arms around Brogan, hugging her tightly.  
Brogan laughed and squealed,  
"Get off me!"  
"Who's that?" Brogan's mum asked.  
"Adam! And he won't–get–off–me!"  
"Adam? As in from Spike Island?"  
"Yeah! Look, I gotta go. Love you, bye!" Brogan hung up the call, and then she hit him playfully, laughing. "Get off me!"  
Adam laughed, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, as they continued to walk down the street,  
"Wish ya weren't goin' tomorrow."  
Brogan smiled up at him,  
"Me too. It's gonna suck."  
Adam nodded,  
"A lot." There was a few seconds of silence. "You're into media, right?"  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Why don't ya get a job here?"  
"Oh yeah. Because it's that easy." Brogan quipped sarcastically.  
Adam shrugged slightly,  
"Ah'll 'elp ya. C'mon!" He persuaded.  
Brogan smiled,  
"I'll look online an' stuff."  
Winking at Brogan, Adam then handed she and Kirsty a ticket for the match, as they got in the queue to get into the ground.  
"Oh my god." Brogan heard someone say close by. Glancing to her left, Brogan noticed that a girl was staring at Adam. Knowing that he still had his arm wrapped around her, Brogan's eyes averted to the ground, feeling self-conscious, as the girl and her friend looked over.  
"What's up?" Kirsty asked quietly, standing beside Brogan.  
"Those girls over there. I'm scared there'll be more pictures of you an' me on the Internet from random girls." Brogan admitted.  
Adam heard this, but chose to ignore it. after a few seconds, Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together, and she blinked a couple of times, looking up at Kirsty; who instantly looked back at her.  
"Actually, who cares? Who cares that random girls are taking our pictures and suspecting stuff happenin'? I mean, we aren't doin' anything wrong." Brogan said to Kirsty quietly.  
Kirsty nodded and smiled,  
"Exactly." She shrugged slightly. "Jus' because Adam's a celebrity, doesn't mean it's like, wrong."  
Brogan nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with Kirsty.  
Adam pulled Brogan into his chest, kissing the side of her head softly,  
"Ya ready for the match, B?" He asked.  
Looking up at him, Brogan smiled, and she nodded,  
"Aye, ah s'pose."  
Adam laughed,  
"So enthusiastic." He replied sarcastically.  
Brogan laughed at Adam's comment, and then she nudged his side, and the four of them handed the stewards their tickets, and then walked into the ground.  
Sitting down in their seats, Brogan glanced around, and then she looked at Adam,  
"The seats are good." She commented.  
Adam nodded,  
"Good, I'm glad."  
"Want a drink?" Tom asked the two of them.  
Looking at Tom, Brogan scratched her cheek,  
"Um… coke, please." She smiled.  
Tom smiled back at her, and he nodded, glancing at Adam.  
"Ah'll 'ave a coke, too, please mate."  
Tom raised his eyebrows at him,  
"No beer?"  
Adam shook his head,  
"Nah, mate. not feelin' up t' drinkin'."  
"Ya can 'ave a drink if ya want." Brogan told him. "I don't mind."  
He smiled at her,  
"Nah, seriously. Ah'm alright."  
Tom nodded, and he looked at Kirsty,  
"Uh, I'll have a coke too, please. But, I'll come an' help you."  
Tom and Kirsty stood up, and they walked off, and Brogan and Adam watched them.  
"Think they like each other." Adam commented.  
Brogan smiled to herself, and then she looked at Adam,  
"Good." Adam gave her a confused look. "She broke up wi' her boyfriend of a year, not too long ago. She was really heartbroken, an' it's nice seein' 'er interested in someone else again."  
Adam smiled,  
"Well, ah'm glad that she's interested in me best mate then."  
Brogan laughed, and she shook her head.  
"Yeah, ah know 'ow she feels. Ah broke up wi' me girlfriend not that long ago."  
She nodded in return,  
"Think this summer wa' jus' the end of all the long-term relationships." She let out a laugh.  
"Oh yeah?" Adam asked, his eyebrows rose.  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah. I broke up wi' my boyfriend of two years this summer." She shrugged slightly. The gesture showing, "what can you do?"  
"Ah'm sorry to 'ear."  
Brogan shook her head,  
"Oh, don't be." She let out a laugh. "He kissed another girl back in May. An' I wa' the mug that stayed wi' him anyway. An' we were arguin' an' that all the time. So ah jus'… ended it."  
Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and he brought her in closer to him, making Brogan smile to herself.  
"Bu' it's the past now." Brogan breathed out, shivering slightly.  
"Y' cold?" He murmured.  
Brogan shook her head,  
"No, jus' a bit o' wind went down the back of me shirt." She laughed, making Adam laugh as well.  
"Ah've liked gettin' to know ya this weekend." Adam admitted.  
Brogan nodded, and she smiled to herself,  
"So 'ave I. It's been nice."  
"Very nice." Adam nodded, making Brogan giggle slightly.  
Brogan got out her phone, as did Adam,  
"Let's get a really good picture for our last day."  
Adam smiled and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Adam slid on his camera, switching it to the front camera, and he held his phone out in front of them both. Brogan tilted her head slightly towards Adam's, and she smiled into the camera, as Adam moved closer to Brogan, smiling into the camera, too, and he took the picture. Previewing the picture, the two instantly smiled at the picture,  
"Ah'll send ya it via iMessage, later on." Adam told her.  
Brogan nodded,  
"Better do."  
Unlocking her phone and turning on her internet, Brogan clicked onto Tumblr, and she looked through her blogs, seeing that _My Mad Fat Diary_ blog had six new messages. Her eyes widened in shock, before she clicked the messages button.

**Anonymous asked:** Is it true that you've been  
spotted with Adam Long this weekend?  
**rae-nelson:** Um… Possibly?!  
**Anonymous asked:** Seen the pictures of you  
and Adam together… oh my god, you kept that  
one a secret, lol!  
**rae-nelson:** Yeah… Seen them myself… It's  
totally and completely crazy! But, y'know, it  
wasn't, like, planned or anything.**  
Anonymous asked:** Are you and Adam dating?  
**rae-nelson:** What?! Hahahaha.  
**Anonymous asked:** LOVE THE PICTURES I'VE  
BEEN SEEING OF YOU AND ADAM. I SHIP IT.  
**rae-nelson:** THANKS! HAHAHAHA.  
**Anonymous asked:** How come you're spending time  
with Adam? Didn't realise you two were like… that close.  
**rae-nelson:** We weren't that close… Um, well… I  
tweeted about being at a pub with my friend Kirsty, and  
then Adam strolled in… He said that he wanted to come and  
say hi, because he was close by… (isn't he sweet?) And then  
we just ended spending the day together… Me, Adam and  
Kirsty, my best friend. Then somehow… We ended up going  
out for drinks with him and his friend… And now… Well,  
now I'm at a footy match, lmfao.  
**Anonymous asked:** Oh my god, I've been following  
your Instagram updates all weekend… You and Adam look  
really cute together!  
**rae-nelson:** Awe, heh. Don't really know what to  
say to that… :3 xoxoxo

After she replied to all the messages, Brogan turned off her Internet, and then she locked her phone, putting it away. Kirsty and Tom returned with the drinks, and they handed them out. Thanking them, Brogan then took a sip of her coke, as the game began.

* * *

After the match, the four of them made their way down the street, away from the stadium.  
"How about we go back to the hotel?" Brogan suggested. "It's nice and cosy in there, unlike out 'ere."  
Adam nodded,  
"Alright, sounds good."  
The four of them walked back to the _Premiere Inn_, and then they walked up to Brogan's hotel room. Once they were inside, Brogan sat on the chair in the living room area, and Adam, Kirsty and Tom took a seat on the sofa.  
"See?" Brogan smiled. "Nice an' cosy."  
"Can you order takeaways to your hotel?" Kirsty asked. "I fancy one."  
Brogan nodded,  
"Ooh, yeah, so do I!"  
After a few minutes of debating, the gang decided on pizza. Adam ordered the pizza, and then he looked through his Twitter, writing a tweet: 

**adamslongapple: **Good match + good company =  
a good day! :)

**Phoebe:** So… What's been happening today?!  
**Brogan:** Me and Kirsty went to the football match  
with Adam and Tom.  
**Phoebe:** I love how you're so causal about all this!  
**Brogan:** Heh… Oops? :P  
**Phoebe:** So are you going to tell me if you and  
Adam are dating, or what?!  
**Brogan:** Uh… I'm not too sure?!  
**Phoebe:** What?!  
**Brogan:** Mhm… Adam was like, begging me  
to stay here because I leave tomorrow… And then  
he was telling me to get a job in Manchester…  
**Phoebe:** OH MY GOD.  
**Brogan:** I KNOW. I gotta go… I'm still with Adam,  
Kirsty and Tom. We're in my hotel room, lol. Speak  
soon…ish! xoxoxo

* * *

After they ate, Brogan stood up, and she closed her curtains,  
"Sorry, ah jus' hate it when it's dark, and you can see outside." She smiled.  
"We should've gone out!" Kirsty said.  
Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Are you fucking crazy?! We had enough last night!" Brogan exasperated.  
"Yeah, but we leave tomorrow! So it would've been nice to like… left on a high."  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully and she smiled,  
"Oh well."  
"What can we do?" Kirsty asked, glancing around at everyone.  
"We're in a hotel room." Tom said, and then he smirked at Adam.  
Brogan gasped, throwing a pillow at Tom,  
"Tom!"  
The four of them laughed, and then Brogan glanced at Adam, catching his eye, and the two smiled at one another. Brogan knew that she was leaving tomorrow, and she didn't know if she'd see him again; (as dramatic as that sounded). Was this just a weekend of fun for Adam? Or did he actually like her? Brogan didn't know. She'd just have to wait and see.


	4. A Weekend In Leeds

** adamslongapple: blnx3** are you coming to  
meet me? x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** of course! What time  
will you be in Leeds? xo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** um… I'd say in  
about 2 hours! Give or take. I'll text you when I'm  
nearly there, yeah? x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** okay. :} xo

It has been two weeks since Brogan and Kirsty went to Manchester, and ever since they've been back, Brogan and Adam have been speaking non-stop. Now, Adam was coming to Brogan's hometown, Leeds, for the weekend, and Brogan had planned for the two of them to stay in a hotel in town; (mainly because she knew what her parents were like. Even if it was giving the wrong impression to her mum and dad). Brogan started packing her suitcase for the weekend, packing all her new clothes that she'd bought, etc. Brogan was really excited for this weekend, and she still couldn't believe it was happening.

**Brogan:** Oh my god, I am so excited!  
**Phoebe:** I bet you are! I am so jealous of you!  
**Brogan:** Heh… I'm really nervous, man…  
**Phoebe:** Don't be! It's gonna be a fun weekend!  
And I can't wait to hear aaaaallll about it!  
**Brogan:** Hehehehe, I definitely will! I think  
he's set off, as he said he'll be two hours… Give  
or take, heh.  
**Phoebe:** Ooh, exciting times!  
**Brogan:** I know! I'll text you later, once I've  
packed and everything. xoxoxoxo

* * *

Once Brogan had packed, she called herself a taxi, and then she made her way downstairs with her suitcase, shoes on and jacket. Brogan took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. She and Adam had planned for her to check into the hotel first, before she met up with him, so then she wasn't trailing her suitcase around town. When the taxi arrived, Brogan got in, and he set off to the _Premiere Inn_ in the city centre. After Brogan checked in, and put her suitcase in the room, Brogan went to the bathroom, her heart racing, as she checked her appearance in the mirror. She was nervous, and she knew it was obvious. Taking a deep breath for the fifth time, Brogan looked down at her phone.

**Adam:** I'm 5 minutes away. I'll meet  
you downstairs x

Brogan smiled to herself, reading his text.

**Brogan:** Okay doke. See you soon. :} xo

Checking over her makeup and hair, Brogan then walked out of the bathroom, turning off the bathroom light, and then she picked up her handbag, and she glanced around the room, checking that it was still clean, and then she picked up both key cards, before heading out of the door. Walking down the hallway, Brogan stuffed the key cards into her back jeans pocket, and then she pressed the lift button, and waited. As the doors opened, Brogan stepped into the lift, and she clicked the ground floor. Brogan smiled to herself, at the thought of seeing Adam again in person. Behind all the nervous energy that she'd had today, she was really excited to see him again. Walking out of the lift, Brogan glanced around, seeing that he hadn't arrived yet. Brogan walked over to an armchair, and she took a seat, and the memory of when she left Manchester, came into her head.

"_Right, let's go then." Kirsty said, after she closed the boot.  
__Brogan nodded, and she tucked her hair behind her ears,  
_"_Yep, let's." Brogan turned to Tom, and she watched him and Kirsty hug each other goodbye. Kirsty then turned to Adam, giving him a hug, and Brogan hugged Tom; a smile on her face,  
_"_Thanks for hangin' out wi' us." Brogan said to Tom.  
_"_Don't be silly." He smiled. "Ah've really enjoyed it."  
__Brogan smirked,  
_"_Yeah, ah bet y' 'ave."  
__Tom laughed,  
_"_Could say the same to you." He winked at Brogan, making Brogan hit him playfully, and then she walked away from Tom, and over to Adam.  
_"_Have a safe trip back, yeah?" Adam said.  
__Brogan smiled small, and she nodded,  
_"_I will."  
_"_Text me when ya 'ome."  
__Brogan nodded again, and then Adam wrapped his arms around her, embracing her into a tight hug,  
_"_I'm gonna miss you." He murmured in her ear.  
_"_I'm gonna miss you, too." Brogan whispered.  
__Brogan was feeling upset that this weekend was over, and that realty was setting in. Kirsty had work in the morning, and Brogan had to attend a two-hour college session. As the two pulled apart, Adam kissed Brogan's cheek softly, and the two shared a shy smile. Brogan then climbed into the driver's side, and she fastened her seatbelt. Kirsty was already inside the car, her seatbelt fastened, and the two girls smiled at each other. Starting the engine, Brogan then wound the window down, and she waved,  
_"_Guess this is goodbye."  
_"_We'll see ya again soon. Ah'm more than positive about that."  
__Both Brogan and Adam rolled their eyes playfully, and then everyone said their goodbyes, and Brogan slowly drove away, winding her window up. Brogan could feel herself becoming more and more upset that this weekend was over. She didn't want to leave._

There was a light on Brogan's shoulder, causing her to jump, and snap out of her daze. Looking up, Brogan saw Adam standing beside her, with a smile on his face. Standing up instantly, and wrapping her arms around his neck, the two stood there in a tight embrace,  
"I'm so glad you're finally here!" Brogan beamed.  
"Me too. Ah've missed ya."  
"Missed you, too." Brogan smiled.  
The two pulled apart, and Adam grinned wide,  
"Shall we go to the room then?" He asked.  
Brogan nodded, smiling, and they walked over to the lift. Once they were inside, Brogan cleared her throat quietly,  
"So how wa' your drive?" Brogan asked, looking up at him.  
Adam nodded,  
"Yeah, it wa' good. Easy." He shrugged slightly.  
"Oh, good. Good." Brogan smiled.  
After a few seconds of silence, Brogan spoke again,  
"It's weird it jus' bein' the two o' us." She laughed.  
Adam then let out a laugh, too,  
"I know, it's more…" He paused, trying to find the right word. "Intimate."  
Brogan blushed at his words, and she nudged him slightly, as the doors opened. Walking out of the lift and down the corridor, Brogan stopped outside their hotel room, and she pulled the key cards from her back pocket, opening the door, and letting Adam walk in with his suitcase.  
"Y' can tell you ordered this room." She joked.  
Adam looked around the room; taking in the two-seat sofa, the double bed, and the bathroom, and then he looked at Brogan,  
"Wha'?" He asked innocently.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, and she smiled at him, folding her arms over her chest.  
Adam placed his suitcase beside Brogan's, and then he sat down on the bed, reaching out, and grabbing Brogan's hands, pulling her closer to him, so she was standing in between his legs. Brogan squealed at the sudden movement, and then the two started laughing. Adam placed his hands on her waist, and Brogan placed her hands on Adam's shoulders,  
"So wha' d'ya fancy doin'?" Brogan asked.  
Adam shrugged slightly, and he smiled,  
"We could go out for dinner."  
Brogan nodded, smiling back at him,  
"Okay, sounds good. But I wanna change first."  
"And take a shower? And do your hair?" Adam teased.  
She grinned at him,  
"Exactly."  
Groaning playfully, Adam shook his head, grinning at her. Brogan then moved and sat down on Adam's knee, grinning innocently at him, making Adam wrap his arms around her waist; Brogan wrapping her arms around his neck. Even though it felt natural, Brogan was still a nervous wreck around Adam; scared that she'd say something stupid or annoying. But having Adam here, Brogan seemed to care less about that, and she was more interested in just spending time with him.  
"You start filming soon!" Brogan smiled.  
Adam nodded,  
"An' ah see that me number one fan is extremely excited for me." He smiled.  
Brogan giggled,  
"I'm super excited! You're gonna be in a freaking drama! I cannot wait to see you acting oh-so-serious!"  
Adam laughed, and he brought her closer to him,  
"Well, I'll make sure to tell ya all about it, yeah? But I'm not givin' ought away."  
Brogan gasped, and then she nodded,  
"Okaaaay. But you will tell me when it comes out, right? Like, before everyone else?"  
Adam smiled,  
"Ah told ya ah wa' gonna be at the launch party, before anyone else found out, din't I?"  
Brogan grinned big, and she nodded,  
"Yes you did! Thanks for that, by the way."  
Adam smiled and he got out his phone, sliding on his camera,  
"I need an up-to-date picture, B. I'm sick o' lookin' at the same ones over an' over again."  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"Ah know what ya mean."  
Adam held his camera out in front of them both, and Brogan tilted her head, so their heads were touching slightly, as they smiled into the camera; as Adam took the picture. He previewed the picture, and he smiled to himself,  
"Beautiful." He commented.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, smiling to herself, and then she stuffed her face into his shoulder,  
"I've missed you." She mumbled. "I've felt stupid these past two weeks, cause I've been wishin' you wa' here, an' it wa' only a weekend that we spent together."  
"I've been doin' the same." Adam admitted.  
Brogan looked at him, unsurely,  
"You have?"  
Adam nodded,  
"Course I have."  
She smiled,  
"Awe."  
"An' besides." Adam started. "Ah've been lookin' forward to 'aving a sober kiss wi' ya." He winked at her.  
Brogan blushed deeply, and then she hit his arm playfully, as the two started to laugh. Brogan stood up from Adam's knee,  
"I'm gonna get ready."  
Adam frowned,  
"Seriously? Ya look great in wha' you're wearin'. It's only dinner, B."  
Sighing slightly Brogan nodded,  
"Okay, fine!" Brogan sat down beside Adam, lying back on the bed. "This is gonna be a fun weekend." She smiled to herself.  
Adam lay beside her, and he smiled,  
"Yeah, it is."  
Brogan turned her head, and the two looked at each other, a smile forming onto their faces, as they watched each other.  
Adam brushed some of Brogan's hair from her face, making Brogan blush slightly, and then he watched her more closely,  
"So how's your work placement going?" He asked.  
Brogan nodded,  
"It's been going good." She smiled. "Busy, busy, busy."  
The two let out a laugh,  
"I bet." Adam replied, a smile on his face.  
Brogan watched Adam, as the stared in silence, and then Adam moved closer to her, making Brogan nervous. Swallowing slowly, Brogan watched Adam as he moved his face closer to hers, closing his eyes. As she closed her eyes, Brogan felt Adam's lips gently against hers.

* * *

Walking into Wetherspoons, Adam had his arm wrapped around Brogan's waist, as they looked around for a spare table.  
"How about there?" Brogan suggested pointing to a table at the back.  
Adam nodded,  
"Looks good." He replied, and the two walked over to the table, and they sat down opposite each other.  
Getting out her phone, Brogan snapped a picture of Adam looking at her, his face neutral, and then he glared playfully at her,  
"That was mean."  
Brogan giggled, turning on her Internet, and then she switched to Whitgram, adding the picture, and then an effect, before she clicked, "open in Instagram". Clicking the next button, Brogan then wrote a caption:

**blnx3: **Just chilling with ** adamslongapple**.  
So happy he's FINALLY here! :D xo

** adamslongapple:** I feel the need to publicly  
tell **blnx3** off for taking pictures of me when I'm  
not expecting it… Shame on you.  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** oh, chill out, you love  
it really, and you know you do.  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** hmmm… Since  
it's you, I'll let it go x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple:** awe, you're so  
sweet. :} xo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** and don't you  
forget it. ;) x  
** blnx3:** Ready for an amazing weekend! :D

The two looked through their menus, and then after a few minutes, they looked up.  
"I know what I'm getting." Brogan told him.  
Adam smiled, leaning his elbows on the table, leaning closer to Brogan, over the table,  
"Lemme guess – chicken an' bacon caesar salad?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her, a bigger smile growing on his face.  
Brogan gasped,  
"How did you know?!"  
Adam laughed,  
"Because y'seem to always want that! When ya went out wi' ya mam the other weekend, ya said y' were cravin' it. An' when ah first saw ya in Manchester, that's what y' wa' eatin'."  
Brogan blushed deeply, and she smiled shyly at Adam, as he winked at her.  
"So, what're you havin'?" Brogan asked, desperate to change the topic.  
"Chicken an' mayo wrap." Adam replied, and then he banged his fist gently against the table, and he stood up.  
"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Brogan said, standing up also. "My hometown, I'm buying."  
Adam raised his eyebrows at her, as he stared at her in disgust.  
Brogan licked her lips,  
"You wouldn't let me pay in Manchester."  
Adam smiled at her,  
"Y' think that wa' because we were in my hometown?" He let out a laugh. "Nah, ah jus' wanna pay." Adam smiled at Brogan. "Lemme be a gentleman, B."  
Brogan frowned at him,  
"I planned it so I was paying for you."  
"Next time." Adam promised her, walking past Brogan, and kissing her cheek softly as he did, walking over to the bar.  
Sighing deeply, Brogan sat back down, and then she glanced down at her phone, feeling it vibrate.

** adamslongapple: blnx3** cheer up.  
It might never happen x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** it already did.  
This guy won't let me pay for our meal! xo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** ah, I'd call that a  
pretty swell guy x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** a pretty swell guy?  
Oh, wow. You're too old for me… xo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** wasn't a problem  
before. ;) x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** that's before you I  
found out you was lying about your age… ;) xo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** the girl serving me is  
giving me funny looks, because I'm silently laughing at  
your witty remarks x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** and now you have me  
laughing to myself. Oh, what you do to me. xo  
** adamslongapple: blnx3** lol, this is so weird asking  
on twitter, but what do you want to drink? x  
** blnx3: adamslongapple** vodka and orange. xo

Smiling to herself, and shaking her head, Brogan turned off her Internet, and then she locked her phone. Sighing happily, Brogan sat back in her seat, and then she crossed her arms over her chest, as she waited for Adam. Around a minute later, he came back over, setting her drink in front of her, and then he sat down. Brogan smiled at him,  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome." He smiled back, taking a sip of his beer.  
"So what d'ya fancy doing this weekend?"  
Adam shrugged slightly,  
"We could go out for a few? Or, we could be super cosy, and watch films at the hotel?" He shrugged again. "S'up to you."  
Brogan smiled,  
"And what films would we watch?"  
Adam smiled back at her,  
"Ought ya want."  
Brogan laughed,  
"Hmmm… now how long have you got?"  
Adam laughed, and he shook his head, taking another sip of his beer, Brogan sitting forward to pick up her drink, and taking a sip.  
"Have ya ever watched _Easy A_?" Brogan asked.  
Setting his pint glass down, Adam raised his eyebrows at her, licking his lips and shaking his head,  
"No, is it good?"  
"I think it's so funny." Brogan unlocked her phone, turning on her Internet. "Lemme get it up online." She told him, typing it onto her safari. When it loaded, Brogan clicked on the IMDB page, and she then handed Adam her phone, and he took it, reading the summary of it.  
"It sounds good actually."  
"Don't sound too shocked." Brogan quipped sarcastically, making Adam smirk at her.  
"So 'ow come y' din't bring ya car?" Adam asked.  
"Because you told me not to!" Brogan laughed.  
Adam grinned,  
"Jus' askin'. Jus' askin'."  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, and then she picked up her drink, taking a sip. Adam reached over, and he grabbed Brogan's hand, and he watched her, a smile appearing on both of their faces. Her cheeks blushed slightly, as she looked up at Adam, trying to keep herself calm.  
"I make you nervous." Adam observed with a smile.  
"You have that effect on me." Brogan replied, smiling back at him.  
"Why do I make y' nervous?"  
Brogan shrugged slightly, looking down at their hands,  
"Jus' do." She mumbled.  
Adam let out a laugh,  
"C'mon. Tell me."  
Brogan sighed slightly,  
"Okay, fine!" She exasperated, before she kept her eyes trained down to their hands. "Jus' because it's weird that one second, y' were jus' some actor that I wa' crushin' really badly on, an' now…" She shrugged slightly. "We're 'ere."  
Adam smiled and he stroked Brogan's knuckles with his thumb,  
"I think it's cute." He commented.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, and she smiled up at him.  
"Hiya." The waitress said, holding the two plates.  
Brogan and Adam let go of each other's hand, sitting back, smiling politely at the waitress.  
"Whose is the chicken and bacon caesar salad?" She asked.  
Adam pointed at Brogan, a smile on his face, as he looked at her.  
Brogan smiled politely at the waitress, watching her, as she set it down in front of her,  
"Thank you." Brogan said.  
"You're welcome." The waitress replied, placing Adam's plate in front of him, and then she placed the knives and forks beside their plates. "Enjoy your meal."  
"Thanks." Both Brogan and Adam said, before pulling their knives and forks out from the napkin.  
"Yours looks nice." Adam commented.  
"Want a bit?" Brogan asked, getting some lettuce, bacon and chicken onto her fork.  
Adam nodded,  
"Yeah, please." He answered; leaning closer to her, and Brogan put her fork in Adam's mouth, once he opened it. Eating the food off Brogan's fork, Brogan then slid the fork out of his mouth, and then she carried on eating her food. Swallowing the food, Adam nodded,  
"Mmm, that's nice."  
Brogan giggled, as she swallowed her food,  
"Told ya."  
"Want some o' mine?"  
"Hmmm… go on then." Brogan smiled, and Adam picked up his wrap, holding it out for Brogan.  
Leaning over and taking a small bite, Brogan chewed it, and then swallowed,  
"Mmm!" Brogan replied, licking her lips.  
Adam smiled,  
"Is it nice?" He asked with a laugh.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, and she smiled,  
"No."

* * *

After Adam and Brogan ate, the two stood up, put their jackets on, and made their way out of _Wetherspoons_. Adam wrapped his arm around Brogan's waist, and Brogan wrapped her arm around his. The two walked down the street, and Brogan smiled to herself, feeling happy for the first time in two weeks.  
"I'm really glad you're here." She told him.  
Adam smiled down at her,  
"I'm glad ah'm 'ere, too."  
Brogan smiled back at him, and she sighed happily.  
"It's cold. Let's go back to the room, yeah? I can't be arsed walkin' around today."  
Brogan nodded, suddenly feeling nervous,  
"Okay, let's."  
The two crossed over the street, and headed back to the hotel.


	5. A Weekend In Leeds Part 2

Brogan and Adam walked into their hotel room, and Brogan watched Adam take off his jacket and shoes, and then he walked over to his bed, lying down, and he picked up the remote, turning on the TV. Glancing at Brogan, eh raised his eyebrows at her,  
"Y' comin'?" He asked.  
Brogan smiled and nodded, taking off her jacket and shoes, and then she sat down beside him on the bed; but seconds later, Adam pulled her down so she was lying, causing Brogan to giggle and squeal,  
"Adam!" She giggled harder, as Adam began tickling her sides. "Adam, no that's my tickle spot!"  
After a few more seconds of tickling her sides, Adam finally stopped, and he watched Brogan in amusement, as she caught her breath back.  
"You're a dick." She told him, as she tried to calm her breathing.  
"Awe, you say the sweetest things." He replied sarcastically, and then the two shared a smile. Adam then wrapped his arm around Brogan, making her move closer to him, and he then picked up the remote again.  
"Wanna watch a film?" He murmured.  
Brogan nodded, and she smiled,  
"Sure. What d'ya wanna watch?" She asked.  
"I wa' gonna ask you."  
"Hey. You're the one wi' the remote." Brogan reminded him, a smile on her face.  
Adam groaned playfully, and then he turned on the TV, flicking through the films. Brogan slid out her phone, and she unlocked it, turning on her Internet, and she clicked on Twitter, seeing that she was getting some tweets.

** poppyrobertss:** ** blnx3** tell Adam I said  
hi, lols.  
** blnx3: poppyrobertss** this is Adam. I  
saw your tweet as Brogan was reading it – hi. :)  
** blnx3:** Hacking Brogan's twitter… Although  
I have nothing mean to write… So this is a failed  
hack. Haha.

Brogan laughed reading Adam's tweet on her Twitter, and then she turned off her Internet, and she locked her phone, throwing it beside her.  
"Found anything yet?" Brogan asked.  
Adam nodded,  
"D'ya like _Red Eye_?" He asked.  
Brogan scoffed,  
"Do I? Course I bloody do! It's amazin'!"  
Adam grinned,  
"Oh, good because ah really wanna watch it." He chuckled, turning the volume up slightly, and the two of them got comfy, their eyes on the screen.

* * *

After the film, Brogan sat up, tucking her hair behind her ears,  
"Oh my god, I forgot how much I love that film!" Brogan beamed, a smile on her face.  
Adam smiled at her,  
"I know. it's been ages since ah've seen it."  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah, me too." She let out a laugh. "I went through a phase of bein' completely obsessed with like… thrillers an' that. An' ah think ya've jus' brought it back." She laughed again.  
Adam chuckled softly,  
"Well, ah'm glad to 'ave helped." He smiled, and then he sat up as well, running a hand through his hair.  
Brogan smiled to herself, looking away from him, and she glanced at the time, seeing that it was only 1:45 p.m.  
"Y' wanna go an' explore good ol' Leeds?" She suggested.  
Adam grinned, clapping his hands together once,  
"Let's do it."  
Brogan laughed, shaking her head, and then the two stood up, putting on their shoes and jackets, and then they walked out of the hotel room.

When they got outside, Adam grabbed hold of Brogan's hand, making Brogan smile.  
"The Trinity Centre, where ah wanna take ya, is like, 20 minutes walking." She looked up at him. "That okay?"  
Adam nodded,  
"Yeah, it's fine wi' me. C'mon." He said, the two of them starting to walk down the street.  
"It's jus' been built this year has the trinity centre." Brogan explained.  
Adam nodded once,  
"Oh, that's cool. Is there any nice shops?"  
"They have an apple store." Brogan laughed. "Which ah've only been in once wi' me cousins. So ah'm definitely dragging y' in there."  
Adam grinned,  
"That's fine wi' me."  
Brogan giggled,  
"An' they've got some good clothes shops…" Brogan trailed off. "Well, for girls there is… Not really sure for men." Brogan paused to think, and Adam watched her, a smile appearing on his face.  
"Well that's alright. Ah'm not in any desperate need for clothes."  
Brogan smiled sheepishly up at him,  
"Ooh! They have amazin' pretzels there too! Which you'll need to try! Y' like cinnamon, right?"  
Adam nodded,  
"Yeah, ah don't mind it." He laughed.  
"Okay, good!" She grinned.  
"Someone's gettin' excited." Adam teased.  
Brogan nudged his side,  
"Shut up." She mumbled, causing Adam to laugh.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Trinity Centre, and Brogan led Adam to where the shops began.  
"Is there anywhere y' wanna go in particular?"  
Brogan shook her head,  
"Nah, not really."  
The two walked past Boots, and all the phone shops, and then Brogan gasped, dragging Adam over to Mr Pretzels. Adam laughed, as he let her drag him, and then the two walked inside.  
"You are fuckin' obsessed." Adam commented.  
Brogan grinned,  
"They're delicious!"  
"I don't think ah've 'ad one from 'ere before."  
Brogan gasped,  
"Well, we're changin' that now!" Brogan replied, walking over to the counter.  
Adam chuckled to himself.  
"Hi, can I get two cinnamon pretzels, please?" Brogan asked.  
The woman behind the counter smiled and nodded, and then she went off to make the pretzels.  
"And remember." Brogan started, turning to him. "Y' said I could pay next time."  
"Mmmm, I remember." He playfully glared at her.  
Brogan giggled, and then she hugged his waist, Adam instantly hugging her back.  
"What's this for?" He chuckled.  
Brogan shrugged slightly,  
"Jus' wanted t' hug ya."  
"Awe." He teased,  
brogan poked his side, and then she pulled out of the hug, smiling at him. Brogan then turned to the woman, and she got her purse out of her bag, getting out the money, and she paid for the two pretzels.  
"Would you like a takeaway bag for them?" She asked.  
Brogan nodded,  
"Uh, yeah please." She smiled.  
Adam stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, making Brogan smile to herself, watching the woman put the pretzels into two takeaway bags, and then she handed them to Brogan, as well as her change,  
"There you go – enjoy."  
Brogan smiled,  
"Thank you."  
"Cheers." Adam smiled, removing his hands from Brogan's shoulders, taking one of the pretzels from her, and then the two walked out of the shop.  
"Wanna go sit on those bench things we walked by, an' eat these?" Adam asked.  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yes!"  
The two walked back towards the bench, and then they sat down and started to eat their pretzels.  
Adam nodded, swallowing a piece in his mouth,  
"Mmm! This _is_ good!"  
Brogan grinned,  
"Don't sound too surprised." She giggled.  
"Every time we meet, we've gotta get each other one o' these." Adam told her.  
"But… when I go to you… they'll be cold."  
Adam shrugged,  
"I'll microwave 'em."  
They both laughed, and carried on eating.

* * *

Brogan and Adam walked into the apple store hand in hand, and Brogan walked up to the new iPhone 5s, and she clicked on the camera,  
"C'mon. Let's take some pictures." She grinned.  
Adam grinned big,  
"Yeah, we totally need to." He agreed.  
Brogan flipped the camera to face them, and the two leaned into the camera space, smiling for the camera. Brogan took the picture, and then she giggled,  
"Aweee!"  
Adam grinned, and then he kissed Brogan's cheek, Brogan quickly taking the photo. He chuckled hearing the camera shutter noise,  
"Let's take some silly ones."  
Brogan nodded in agreement, and they both looked at the phone. After taking a picture of Brogan's tongue out, her eyes wide, and Adam making his eyes cross-eyed, and pulling a funny face, and then many other funny faces, Brogan burst out in a fit of laughter,  
"Oh my god!" She laughed.  
Adam laughed,  
"Wha'? I think we look pretty good." He laughed again.  
"I need to send these to me." Brogan said, clicking off the camera, and unlocking it, clicking the mail icon. After she sent the pictures to herself, Adam and Brogan walked away from the iPhone, and moved over to the new iPad.  
"Oh my god, I love it!" Brogan gushed, as she started to play around with it.  
Adam smiled watching her, and he watched her play with the iPad.  
"It's the mini, init?" He asked.  
Brogan looked at the label beside the iPad, and then she smiled nodding,  
"Yeah it is."  
Adam slid out his phone, and he slid the camera on, and he switched the camera to video, and he started recording Brogan.  
"Hey, B?"  
"Hmm?" Brogan asked, turning to him, and she smiled sheepishly, seeing that he was filming her.  
"What're you doin'?" He asked.  
"Uh, I'm jus' playin' on the new iPad mini." She told him, pointing at the iPad beside her.  
"Oh yeah?" Brogan nodded at him. "Is it good?"  
She grinned,  
"It's so cool."  
Adam laughed,  
"Awe."  
Adam started moving the camera closer to Brogan's face, but she quickly covered her hands over the camera,  
"Adam, no!" She laughed, making him laugh too, as he moved the camera away. Standing beside Brogan, Adam turned the camera to them both, and he grinned, Brogan waving at the camera.  
"We're at the apple store, bein' complete twats, an' filmin' ourselves an' takin' pictures, an' that."  
Brogan raised her eyebrows at Adam,  
"'Scuse me? You're the one filmin', not me!"  
Adam laughed,  
"Yeah, but you're the one that's been takin' pictures."  
"Pfft! We're at the apple store! That's what y' do at the apple store!"  
Adam laughed again,  
"True, true!" He looked at the camera. "Decided ah'm gonna be filmin' mine and Brogan's time together this time."  
"The whole time?" Brogan gasped.  
Adam smiled down at her,  
"No, not the whole time. Jus' some bits, so then ah can look back at 'em."  
Brogan blushed slightly, and she smiled,  
"Better send 'em to me, then."  
Adam nodded,  
"Definitely." He smiled back.  
"But for now…" Brogan grabbed Adam's phone, and she stopped the recording. "We're done." She giggled.  
He grinned back at her, and then he grabbed her hand,  
"Let's go an' see what else there is."  
Brogan nodded in agreement, and then the two walked out of the shop.

* * *

Two hours later, Brogan and Adam walked into their hotel room, and Brogan clapped her hands together once,  
"Rightio. Let's get ready for our night out!" She grinned.  
"Wait, wait, wait." He told her, causing Brogan to turn around to him.  
"Wha'?" She asked.  
Adam grinned, holding her hips, and he leaned down, pecking her lips softly.  
Brogan's heart skipped a beat, and she smiled big at him, blushing deeply. Adam smiled at her, and then he kissed her lips softly once, before he pulled back, and he stared down at her. Brogan looked up at him, her cheeks burning, and she stared back up at him.  
"Ah love spendin' time wi' you."  
Brogan nodded,  
"Ah love spendin' time wi' you, too."  
Adam smiled at her,  
"Shall we get ready?" He asked.  
Brogan nodded, and then she cleared her throat, blinking three times, before walking over to her suitcase.  
Adam ran a hand through his hair, and he let out a quiet sigh of contentment. Brogan unzipped her suitcase, and she got out a new dress that she'd bought the other day, and she stood up, and turned to Adam,  
"Ah'm gonna get a shower." She told him.  
Adam smiled,  
"Alright, ah'll 'ave one after ya."  
Brogan smiled, and she nodded, walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and she put her dress on the toilet seat, before she walked over to the shower, turning on the hot water.

After she showered and changed into her dress, Brogan picked up her clothes, and she walked out of the bathroom. Adam looked away from the TV, and he looked at Brogan.  
"Wow."  
Brogan blushed deeply, and she smiled,  
"Be quiet, it's only a dress."  
Adam smiled, and he turned off the TV, getting off the bed, and he walked over to her,  
"Yeah, but it's nice. Suits ya."  
Brogan smiled bigger at him,  
"Well, thanks."  
Adam kissed her cheek softly, and then he smiled,  
"You're welcome. Now, ah'll be back soon."  
After Adam walked into the bathroom, Brogan made her way over to her suitcase, getting out her makeup bag, and then she walked over to the mirror in the room. After applying her makeup, Brogan looked at her hair, running her hands through it, deciding that she liked how it looked. Adam opened the bathroom door, and Brogan looked over her shoulder, seeing that he only had her boxers on. Blushing slightly, she smiled sheepishly at him, before looking away, and she carried on looking over her appearance in the mirror. Adam walked over to his suitcase, getting out a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a dark blue, buttoned up shirt. Changing into them, Adam them got out his white converses, and he sat down on the bed, putting them on. Brogan walked over to her suitcase, and she got out her suede, black, lace up ankle boots, and she sat down on the floor, putting them on and tying the laces.  
"Y' sure you're not gonna be too cold?" Adam asked, looking over at her.  
Brogan looked up at him, fastening her second lace,  
"I'll be alright." She smiled.  
Adam smiled back at her, and then he stood up,  
"Y' ready?" He asked.  
Brogan nodded, standing up, and she grabbed her black, leather jacket.  
"Please tell me y've brought another jacket.  
"Wha'? Why?" She asked.  
"Brogan, it's fuckin' freezin' outside!"  
"Alright, alright, chill out!" She replied, bending down to look in her suitcase, and she pulled out her new winter coat, holding it up to him,  
"Happy?" She asked.  
Adam smiled,  
"Delighted."  
Brogan smiled, rolling her eyes playfully, shrugging it on, and then Adam shrugged on his bomber jacket, before he held Brogan's hand, and as she grabbed her bag, the two walked out of the hotel room. Walking down the hallway, they then walked into the lift, and pressed the ground floor.  
"I'm excited for tonight." Brogan grinned, and then she looked up at Adam. "I promise not to be as bad as last time."  
Adam chuckled,  
"Hey. Y' can be 'owever y' wanna be. Ah don't mind."  
Brogan blushed slightly, and she nudged his foot with her own,  
"No, ah wanna remember everything this time."  
Adam smirked,  
"Y' mean because of our first kiss?"  
Brogan blushed deeper,  
"Exactly."  
Adam smiled at her, and he let go of her hand, wrapping his arms around her,  
"You're a funny drunk."  
"I'm a loud drunk." Brogan mumbled.  
He laughed and nodded,  
"That too."

* * *

Arriving at _Wetherspoons_, Brogan and Adam made their way over to the bar, and Brogan showed the barman her i.d, and then the two order their drinks. Adam paid for the drinks, and as they waited for them, Brogan glanced beside Adam, seeing that two girls were watching Adam. Licking her lips, Brogan swallowed slightly, looking away.  
"Excuse me." She heard one of them say.  
Both Brogan and Adam looked over at the two girls.  
"Are you Little Gaz from _Spike Island?_" The blonde girl asked.  
Adam smiled politely at her, and he nodded,  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Oh my god! Can we get a picture wi' you?"  
Brogan tucked her hair behind her ear, and then she smiled at the barman,  
"Thanks." She told him.  
Adam glanced at Brogan, and then at the girl, and he nodded,  
"Yeah, sure."  
The two girls took it in turns to take a picture with Adam, and then the girls looked at Brogan,  
"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked, a smile on her face,  
Brogan stared blankly at them, trying to remain calm.  
"Uh, it's early days." Adam let out a laugh, glancing down at Brogan, and when she met his gaze, they both shared a smile.  
"I'm sure she looks familiar."  
"If y' follow me online, you've probably seen pictures of her on there."  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, and she smiled at him, taking a sip of her vodka and orange.  
"Yeah, I think that's it!" She smiled.  
"I just want to say that you both look so cute together!" Her friend chimed in.  
Brogan smiled shyly at the two of them, and she blushed deeply,  
"Thanks." She said quietly.  
Adam chuckled,  
"This is probably the quietest ah've seen 'er." He joked.  
Brogan gasped, and she hit his arm gently,  
"Shut up!" She told him.  
Adam laughed,  
"Jus' sayin'!"  
The two girls laughed,  
"Well, thanks for the pictures!" The blonde said.  
Adam smiled,  
"You're welcome."  
The girls walked away, and then Adam wrapped his arms around Brogan's waist, pulling her closer to him,  
"They said we look cute together." He smiled.  
Brogan laughed hugging his waist,  
"I know, I was there." She smiled back at him.  
Adam leaned down, and he pecked her lips softly,  
"I agree wi' 'em."  
"Mmm. So do I." Brogan smiled bigger, and then she reached up, wiping her red lipstick from Adam's lips, and she grinned innocently. "Oops?"  
Adam laughed, and then he kissed her forehead softly,  
"Let's go an' get a table, yeah?"  
Brogan smiled and nodded, the two of them unwrapping their arms from around each other, and they both picked up their drinks. Walking over to a table of two, they sat down, and took off their coats. Brogan got her phone out of her bag, and she slid her camera on,  
"Smile for me?" She asked, a smile on her face.  
"Jus' for you." Adam smiled back, and then he looked at Brogan's camera on her phone, as she held it up, and took the picture.  
Brogan previewed the picture, and then she grinned,  
"Aweee! You look so cute!" She looked up at him. "In a good way." She let out a laugh.  
Adam let out a laugh too,  
"Oh good!"  
He slid out his phone from his jeans pocket, sliding on his camera, and he held up his camera,  
"Now you smile."  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully, and then she smiled at Adam's camera, as he took the picture of her. He previewed the picture and he smiled,  
"Love it."  
Brogan blushed slightly, and the both of them picked up their drinks and took a sip.  
"I feel like tonight is gonna be a good night." Brogan grinned.  
"Definitely." Adam agreed.  
Brogan felt her phone vibrate, and she glanced down, unlocking her phone.

**Phoebe:** How's it going so far?!  
**Brogan:** It's going good! We're just at  
a bar, and two girls recognised Adam! They  
asked for a picture, and then they asked if  
Adam and me were dating… He told them it  
was early days, and then she said we look cute  
together. When they walked away, Adam  
wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close  
to him and kissed me! He said that he agrees  
with them. Asdfghjkl.

Brogan looked up from her phone, and smiled apologetically at Adam,  
"Sorry. My friend is textin' me."  
"It's okay. Is it… Phoebe?"  
Brogan smiled,  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
He shrugged slightly,  
"Jus' a guess."  
Brogan giggled, and then she felt her phone vibrate. She glanced down at her phone, and instead, she put her phone away. Adam unlocked his phone, and he clicked on his twitter app, and he wrote a new tweet.

** adamslongapple:** Ready for an amazing night  
with ** blnx3**. :)  
** beckyj_: **Just seen ** adamslongapple** at the bar!  
Oh my god, I can't believe it! And we've just seen him  
with his new girlfriend! They're so cute!  
** adamslongapple: beckyj_** nice to meet  
you, too. :) and I thought we agreed on  
the whole girlfriend thing? :P

Adam locked her phone, and then he looked at Brogan, whom was looking at him, and he smiled at her,  
"Cocktails tonight." He smirked.  
Brogan grinned big,  
"My favourite."  
Adam laughed, and then he took a sip of his beer.

* * *

The two walked into the dim setting, hand in hand, as _Payphone_ played from the speakers. Brogan grinned up at Adam,  
"An' welcome to _BaaBar_!" She shouted over the music.  
Adam grinned at her,  
"Ah love this place! Go 'ere all the time!"  
"Oh good!" Brogan laughed, and then Adam led her over to the bar. "What d'ya want?"  
"Uh… surprise me!" She grinned.  
Adam grinned back at her, and then he looked at the girl behind the bar,  
"Hiya! Can I 'ave a…" He looked down at the menu on the bar. "Strawberry Bliss, an' a Purple Rain, please?"  
The girl nodded, and then she went off to make the cocktails.  
"Which is mine?" Brogan asked.  
Adam winked at her, a grin on his face, making Brogan gasp.  
When the girl came back over, she placed the drinks in front of Adam,  
"£6, please."  
Adam handed her a ten-pound note, and then she handed him his change. Sliding it into his jeans pocket, he then handed Brogan her drink,  
"Here y' go."  
Brogan eyed him suspiciously, making Adam laugh at her, and she took a sip of her cocktail.  
"Mmm!" She told him.  
Adam smiled,  
"Y' like?"  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah! Wha' is it?"  
"Purple Rain!"  
Brogan smiled, and Adam placed his hand on her back, guiding her over to a booth, and the two sat down. Brogan shrugged out of her coat, and she placed her bag on her lap, as Adam took off his coat. Wrapping an arm around Brogan's waist, he pulled her closer to him, and he kissed her shoulder softly,  
"Ah'm havin' a really good night wi' you!" He said in her ear.  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"I'm havin' a really good night wi' you, too!"  
Adam kissed her cheek softly,  
"Good!" He smiled.  
"You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be!" She admitted.  
"Whatcha mean?" He laughed.  
Brogan let out a laugh, and shrugged,  
"Ah dunno! You're jus' a lot different!" She replied. "In a good way!" She added.  
Adam smiled,  
"Well I'm glad!" He took a sip of his drink, and then he glanced back at her. "I'll be honest. Ah never expected this to happen."  
Brogan nodded,  
"I always wished, but never actually thought it would."  
Adam smiled at her,  
"I'm glad it did."  
"Me too." Brogan smiled back at him.  
Adam leaned closer, and he kissed her lips softly once.  
Brogan grinned to herself, and she rested her head on his shoulder for a few seconds, before she lifted her head, and she took a sip of her drink; feeling her cheeks burn.


	6. A New Job On Set

** blnx3:** Ready to start my new  
job! Eeee, I'm so excited!

Brogan had been offered an apprenticeship job at a filming company, and her first six months; she would be spending it in London. Her parents had been resistant at first, but eventually went along with it. Brogan was really excited to finally start work, and even though she would only be helping different departments out on set, Brogan was excited for the experience with a real production.

** blnx3:** Off to work I go… :D

Walking over to the security guard, Brogan tucked her hair behind her right ear, and then she handed the security guard her pass. He nodded, and the other guard led her to where she needed to be, and after thanking him, she then walked over to Tony; the person who was in charge of her.  
"Hiya, Brogan. Y'alright?" He asked, when he spotted her.  
Brogan smiled politely at him, and she nodded,  
"Yeah, I'm good thanks. You?"  
He nodded,  
"Yeah, I'm good. Y' ready for the first day?"  
Brogan smiled bigger and she nodded again,  
"Yeah, I'm really excited." She admitted.  
Tony smiled,  
"That's what we like to hear." He motioned her to follow him with his head, and then the two walked down the car park, and towards where the trailers were. "The first lot of trailers are the actors' dressing rooms and stuff. Where you and I will hang out, are the ones with the blue doors, okay?"  
Brogan nodded, and she let her eyes wander over the actors' trailers, curious to find out whom she would know.

After a quick tour of all the essential places, Tony led Brogan to where the crew were setting up.  
"Brogan, this is Helen. She'll be showing you the ropes today."  
Brogan smiled at her,  
"Hi."  
"Hi, Brogan." Helen smiled.  
"I'll leave you two girls to it then." Tony walked away.  
"Is this your first time on a television set?"  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah, this is my first time. I've like, worked with all the equipment before at college and stuff, but never actually for television."  
Helen smiled,  
"Oh good. well today you'll be following me around with making sure that the actors know their lines and things. Most of the time they've gotten their lines down to a tee, but it's just to make sure."  
Brogan nodded,  
"Right." She replied. "Okay."  
"Have you been briefed on this project?"  
"Uh, a little bit. I know it's a drama, and I know what the show's about."  
"Okay." Helen smiled. "Well…" She glanced to the left. "I was going to mention the actors, but you'll be able to meet them in a few minutes."  
Brogan smiled and nodded,  
"Okay!"  
"You excited?"  
She let out a laugh,  
"Jus' a little bit." The two of them laughed.

* * *

Five minutes later, the actors for this scene, started coming onto the set. Brogan was busy looking over the script, when she heard a familiar voice close by. Her eyes darted up, and then her eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh my god." She whispered to herself.  
Brogan could feel her cheeks already burning, and she quickly dropped her gaze back down to her clipboard, her hands shaking, and her heart racing. Brogan swallowed slowly, trying to calm herself down.  
"Brogan? D'ya wanna come with me, and I'll introduce you to everyone, so then they know your name and stuff?"  
Brogan looked up at Helen, suddenly feel speechless, and she nodded slowly, unable to speak.  
Helen smiled warmly at her, and she led Brogan over to where the actors were standing around.  
"Hiya, guys. I just wanted to introduce you to our new apprentice." Brogan was stood behind Helen, scared of coming face to face with him again.  
"Everyone, this is Brogan. She's going to be helping me today with the scripts, so if you need any help, just ask her."  
Brogan noticed that in the corner of her eye, as her heart was beating as fast as possible, that Adam lifted his gaze to her.  
"I know you." Adam said, a smile on his face.  
Brogan looked at him, blushing deeply, and she smiled shyly at him,  
"Hi."  
"You two know each other?" Helen asked, a smile on her face.  
"Uh…" Brogan trailed off.  
"I met Brogan at a DVD launch party for _Spike Island_ in Manchester. We talk on twitter, an' that."  
Brogan dropped her gaze, trying her best to keep a straight face.  
"Oh, wonderful! At least she knows someone then."  
_If that's what you're calling it._ Brogan thought to herself.

* * *

After everyone introduced themselves to Brogan, and Brogan said hello to everyone, Helen told them that they were ready to start filming. Brogan tucked her hair behind her ear, and she felt someone tap her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Adam standing there. Blinking twice, she then smiled at him.  
"Good luck an' that, yeah?" He smiled at her.  
Brogan smiled bigger, and she nodded,  
"Thanks. You too."  
He grinned at her,  
"Cheers. An' hey. This time ah won't forget t' warn y' that ah'll be on the telly." He raised his eyebrows at her, and then he walked away to his position on set. Brogan took a deep breath, calming herself down, and she walked over to Helen.

* * *

As the first scene started, Brogan was instantly hooked on the acting; her eyes stuck to Adam. She liked watching him act, and watching him turn into a whole different character. There was a moment where Adam forgot his line. Letting out a small laugh, he looked over at Brogan, who quickly cleared her throat, blushing slightly, and she looked down at her script. Quickly giving Adam his line, he then smiled and thanked Brogan, making Brogan smile back at him, and they redid the part where Adam messed up.

* * *

Once they had finished the scene, the cast members walked off set, and over to their trailers. Brogan followed Helen to their trailer, and they sat down.  
"What do y' think so far?" Helen asked.  
Brogan smiled and nodded,  
"I'm really likin' it so far." She admitted.  
Helen smiled at her,  
"Good, I'm glad."  
Helen started to sort through the scripts, looking over at her schedule.  
"Okay…" She said, pulling out a script from the pile. "This is the script you'll need next." She told Brogan, handing her the script.  
"Thanks." Brogan said, smiling, and she looked down at the script.  
"We'll start filming in about half an hour. So feel free to go and use the toilet, or eat any snacks that are around."  
Brogan smiled and nodded, standing up, and she walked out of the trailer, and she walked over to where the toilets were located. After she walked back out, Brogan wiped her hands on her jeans, as they were still feeling slightly wet, and then she looked up, seeing that Adam was walking towards her.  
"Oh, fuck." She mumbled to herself.  
Adam smiled,  
"Hello."  
Brogan smiled back at him,  
"Hiya."  
"How y' doin'? Y'alright?"  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah, ah'm good, thanks. I'm doin' good. How about you?" She asked.  
Adam nodded and smiled,  
"Yeah. Yeah, ah'm doin' good. Get t' watch the next scene, as ah'm not in it, so I'm lookin' forward t' it."  
Brogan smiled at him, and then she realised where she was,  
"Oh! Sorry! You were off t' the loo, weren't ya? Ah-ah'll leave y' to it."  
Adam laughed, and he shook his head,  
"Nah, it's okay. Ah mean, I am off t' the loo, but it's alright." He smiled. "Bu' ya probably busy, too, so ah'll let y' get off." He nodded once at her. "See y' on set." He walked into the men's toilet, and Brogan let out a deep sigh, smiling to herself. As she walked towards the trailers, she kept her gaze low, a wide grin on her face. Walking over to where the drinks table was, Brogan picked up a plastic cup, and then she  
poured herself a cup of water. Setting the jug back down, she took a sip of her water, and then she walked away from the table.

* * *

When it was time for the cast and crew to arrive back on set, Brogan was following Helen to where she was needing to stand, so then Brogan could read out the lines, if necessary. Glancing around, Brogan spotted Adam nearby, making her smile to herself.  
"Here y' are, Brogan." One of the producers said to her, handing her a pair of headphones.  
Brogan smiled politely at the man,  
"Thanks." She said, putting the headphones on, and she got ready for the scene to start.  
Seconds later, as the final adjustments were being made, and the actors got in their positions; Brogan felt a pair of hands on the top of her arms, making her jump and look up. Seeing Adam stood behind her, Brogan smiled at him.  
"Hi." She said quietly to him.  
Adam smiled back at her,  
"Hiya. Jus' thought ah'd stand wi' you, an' see what y' do, when you're working."  
Brogan blushed slightly, and she nodded,  
"Okay, sounds good."  
"Alright, places everyone!" The director called, causing Brogan to break her gaze from Adam, and she glanced down at her clipboard, making sure that everything was correct. Once the director yelled 'action', Brogan started following the script. One of the actors came over, and stood beside Adam.

When there was a small break, for adjusting the cameras, etc. Brogan could hear the two boys talking and laughing to each other.  
"So, how d'ya know that apprentice?" The boy asked.  
"Uh, she's a fan." Adam said to him. "Yeah, I followed her on twitter when _Spike Island_ first came out in the cinema, and we've been talking here an' there since then. An' ah met her at the launch event, like I said." He smiled at him.  
"Is she your number one fan?" The boy teased.  
Adam laughed and shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest,  
"Suppose she is."  
"Y' best be nice to 'er then!"  
Adam rolled his eyes,  
"Course ah'm gonna be nice. She's a nice girl, an' easy t' talk to."  
"When she's not nervous, y' mean? Bless 'er, she couldn't believe that it wa' you in this show earlier on."  
He smiled,  
"Ah know."  
"An' y' get to get t' know y' number one fan better."  
"Okay, silence please!" The director called, causing Adam and the boy to turn back to where the actors were.  
Brogan smiled to herself, trying not to draw any attention, and then she put her headphones back on.

* * *

After the shoot, the cast and crew were allowed a break. Brogan quickly took her headphones off, and she made her way towards the toilets, Adam also heading to them. Seeing that the ladies' toilet was engaged, Brogan sighed to herself, fidgeting, as she waited impatiently for the lady to come out. Adam seeing this, he raised his eyebrows at her, as he made his way over,  
"You okay?" He asked.  
Brogan looked at him, and smiled,  
"There's someone in the loo, an' ah'm desperate." Brogan laughed.  
Adam glanced in the men's, and then he looked at her,  
"Go in there, an' ah'll guard the door for ya."  
Brogan raised her eyebrows at him,  
"A-Are y' sure?"  
Adam smiled,  
"Course. Go on." He nodded to the men's door.  
Brogan smiled appreciatively at Adam, and then she rushed into the men's toilet, and Adam stood in front of the doorway. When she walked out of the stall and washed her hands, Brogan then walked out of the men's toilets, and she placed her hand on Adam's back, as he was in the way. Adam turned and looked at her, a smile on his face,  
"Better?" He asked.  
Brogan blushed deeply, and she smiled small, nodding,  
"Yeah. Thanks for that. I owe you." She let out a laugh.  
Adam chuckled,  
"I'll hold y' to that."  
Brogan laughed again, and then she shook her head,  
"Don't you need to go?"  
Adam raised his eyebrows, and then he nodded,  
"Yeah! Yes I do."  
The two laughed again.  
"I'll uh. I'll leave y' to it." Brogan smiled and waved at Adam, before she walked away from the toilets.

* * *

After the filming had finished for the day, and Brogan finished her talk with Helen, discussing how the day went, Brogan packed her stuff together, and she walked out of the trailer, walking down the lot.  
"Hey, Brogan?" She heard someone call.  
Brogan stopped walking, and she turned around, to see one of the actors walking over to her. Blinking her eyes twice, Brogan nodded once,  
"Yeah?"  
"I pronounced that right, din't I?"  
Brogan let out a laugh, and she nodded, tucking her fringe behind her ear,  
"Yeah, you did."  
"Okay, good." The boy smiled. "Listen, the cast an' that are gonna go out for a bite t' eat. D'ya wanna come?"  
She raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Y' serious?"  
He laughed,  
"Yeah, I'm serious." He smiled.  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah, I'd love to! Where are we going?" She asked.  
The boy shrugged,  
"Dunno. Adam's pickin'. Says he knows a really good place."  
Brogan smiled,  
"Alright, cool."  
Brogan could feel her phone vibrate. As the boy led her to where the cast were waiting, she quickly slid her phone out, and she rejected the call, and then she unlocked her phone, and sent a text message:

**Brogan:** Hi, sorry for not answering your  
text, mum. I was talking to one of the actors. I'm  
off out for dinner with the cast, so I'll phone you later  
on. I love you. xoxoxo

When the two of them reached the rest of the cast, Brogan waved shyly at them.  
"See y' decided to come then." Adam smiled at her.  
Brogan smiled at him, and she nodded,  
"Yeah, I did. Hope that's okay."  
"Course it is." He replied.  
"Yeah, it wa' Adam's idea." The boy, who came to ask Brogan, said, making Adam roll his eyes, and he let out a laugh.  
"Think you guys need t' tell Brogan what you're called. She's gonna be well confused."  
"Well, I'm Todd." The boy introduced.  
Brogan let out a small, nervous laugh,  
"Hi."  
"I'm Alex." The boy next to Todd introduced.  
"I'm Amber."  
"And I'm Leah."  
Brogan said hello to everyone, and then the six of them set off to the restaurant, led by Adam. He had made sure that he was walking beside Brogan, and he looked down at her,  
"Hope y' don't mind Nando's." Adam smiled.  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"I love it."  
"Oh, good."

As they arrived at Nando's, they sat down; -Brogan and Adam sitting opposite each other-, and everyone began to look through the menu, and talk to one another. There were a few glances, flirty jokes, and a lot of laughter from the two of them. Brogan knew this was going to be a good job. She was definitely going to enjoy it.


	7. Mr Similar

Her eyes followed his movements from the second he walked past her, and her eyes followed him to where he stopped in front of the reception desk. She watched him take out a piece of paper out of his pocket. _Bingo._ She thought to herself. _He's on the same course as me._ Brogan had joined an eight-week course, to help her get work experience, which will help her get a job. Brogan didn't know anyone, and this made her anxiety kick in really badly. She was sat on her own, on a small, round canteen table; her leg swinging, -a nervous habit that she had inherited from her older brother-. She watched the conversation between the boy in the blue zip-up hoodie, and the receptionist, and she overheard him telling him to sit down, and wait to see if anyone came to fetch him. Taking a deep breath, Brogan watched the boy walk over to the opposite side of where she was sitting, and he sat down on his own small, round table. Her eyes refused to move from him, and then he glanced over, making her quickly look away, and down to her phone. _Fuck._ She thought to herself. Brogan knew she probably looked like a complete twat. In fact, she felt like one.

* * *

Eventually, the group had slowly formed in the canteen, and at 9:25am, everyone decided to go up to the receptionist and ask for directions to the room. Brogan quickly got her stuff together, and she asked the receptionist for the room. After giving her name, the receptionist told her direction, and Brogan then rushed after the group that had just gone up. As soon as she was inside, Brogan decided to go for a seat near the front. There was a square table of six, and then two rows of four beside the table. Brogan happened to have sat at the same table as the boy in the blue jacket, (okay, so it wasn't as much as a coincidence as she would like to have hoped. Brogan walked in, and their eyes met for a brief second, and Brogan felt the need to sit there). Brogan felt her nerves growing, and she couldn't help but feel anxious. The two kept sharing looks to one another, and Brogan was more than certain, that every time the two of them locked eyes, she blushed. Which made Brogan silently curse to herself.

* * *

Halfway through the morning, Brogan had learnt his name – Simon. The first row of four consisted of four boys, who basically did all the talking. The rest of the class would listen in, and every once in a while, both Brogan and Simon would laugh at whatever they were saying. Brogan couldn't help but start to feel comfortable. She'd have a conversation with the girl beside her, every once in a while, but Brogan did realise that she was appearing shyer than she actually was. But that's what she was like. It took her time to warm up to people, and then eventually, the "real Brogan" would come out. By the end of the day, Brogan had really enjoyed herself, and she was excited to come back again the next day.

* * *

By the end of the first week, Brogan had become close to Simon. As well as two girls. Brogan felt very comfortable with the class, already having a secret opinion about everyone. Brogan was very unsure about Simon. Only because she wasn't sure if he was her type, or not. Was there really anything that stood out? She got along with him? Heck, she got along better with boys, than she did with girls most of the time. Brogan realised, that when Simon would talk to the class, and his eyes would meet hers, it would seem as if he had changed whom he was talking to, and he was only talking to her. Brogan was always smiling or laughing, when she was talking to others.

* * *

Last Friday, it was near the end of the day, and Brogan was feeling pretty bored. Deciding to get away from her computer, leaving her friend with her job searching, Brogan made her way over to where Simon was sitting, and she picked up his sheet.  
"Oh. Yours is different to what I had." She commented, talking about the letters that the class had been given by their tutor, to read through and then correct.  
Brogan watched Simon open his Internet browser, and she smiled, seeing that he was listening to his favourite band. It had occurred to the pair, that they liked the same kind of music.  
"You need to listen to this band." Brogan told him. "You weren't of heard of 'em, but I think you'll like 'em. I hope you will anyway." She told him, reaching over, and she typed_ The Summer Set_ into YouTube. She stepped back,  
"Okay, choose any song." She told him.  
Simon clicked on _Boomerang_, which happened to be one of Brogan's favourites. After about a minute of listening to it, Simon told her that he liked it. He changed the song, and she gasped,  
"Oi!"  
"I can listen to that any time!" He told her.  
"Yeah, you better." She told him.  
Typing in another song, Brogan watched, and then she glanced to the boy beside Simon, and her eyebrows furrowed together.  
"What's that?" She asked. "Is that _Grand Theft Auto_?"  
He nodded,  
"It's a mod of GTA, yeah."  
"What does that mean?" Brogan asked, feeling confused, watching his screen.  
"They basically put another game with it. Like with this one, they've put _Super Mario_ on it."  
Brogan pulled over a chair, to sit in between him and Simon,  
"I've gotta watch this." She said.  
Glancing at Simon's computer, she realised that he was listening to a song that she had listened to the night before.  
"Ooh, I love that song! Turn it up!" She told him.  
Simon clicked on the volume button on the computer,  
"I can't. It's as loud as it goes." He told her, trying other ways to turn it up.  
Brogan sighed slightly, feeling disappointed, and then she got an idea. Something that was a very unexpected thing for her to do. Brogan leaned in close to Simon; her ear right beside his, and she watched the computer game, from the boy's computer. She and Simon would mime and sometimes sing along to the song, as well as commenting on the computer game, that she was watching. When another song came on, Brogan heard Simon begin to sing. She glanced at him, and he glanced at her, and the two shared a smile. Brogan then glanced at their friend, whom was behind him, and the two shared a laugh; as this was the first time they had heard Simon sing; after he listed on his CV, that it was a hobby. Brogan smiled to herself, hovering her ear back beside Simon's ear, and she carried on listening to it.

* * *

After a few weeks of only attending a two-hour session on Monday, and a whole day on a Friday, Brogan felt that she was very close to the group, and with Simon. Today was Monday, and that meant that she was only at the place for two hours. She walked in, realising she was one of the only ones there. She took off her coat, and she placed it on her seat, which she realised seemed to be her usual spot, and then she decided to make herself a cup of tea. One of the lads asked if she'd make him a cup of coffee. After making both drinks, the boy took his cup away, after thanking her, and she then sat down in her seat, and she waited for the lesson to start. Simon was sat down almost opposite Brogan, in his usual seat, and the two shared a look. Brogan felt more nervous than usual today. She wasn't sure if this was a sign. After talking about Simon to her best friend, had this helped her come to a decision of her feelings? Her heart had been racing, before the lesson started, at the thought of seeing him again. Her cheeks flushed deeply as he looked at her, and her hands were clammy. Brogan felt like an idiot.  
When their friend arrived, she discovered that the two went out on Saturday around town. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. She knew their friend was in a serious relationship, but it still bothered her. Which annoyed Brogan.

When Brogan had done some job searching later on, Brogan decided to sit down next to a classmate, and see what she was doing. Realising that she was as bored as Brogan, she decided to play with her classmate's rubix cube.  
She looked up at Simon, and he grinned big at her, which Brogan quickly copied.  
"Brogan's a bully to me." Simon said to the table of six.  
Brogan gasped,  
"What?! what did I do?" She demanded.  
"You tried to give yourself a paper cut, after I told you that I had a phobia of paper cuts."  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully,  
"I didn't actually get one though, did I?"  
"That's not the point!" He told her. Brogan just laughed at him. "What're you scared of?"  
"Uh… Spiders, pigeons, heights."  
The boy next to him looked at Brogan,  
"I have a pet tarantula."  
"What?!" Brogan screeched. "Why would you want a pet tarantula?!"  
"I have a pet snake too."  
"Oh my god!" Brogan shuddered.  
"Hey, Brogan?" Simon said.  
Looking at him, he turned his laptop around, to show her a picture of a tarantula. Brogan gasped, and she covered her eyes,  
"Oh my god, that's not even funny!"  
After a few more times of this happening, Brogan stood up and got her timesheet, and she sat back down,  
"Right that's it." She looked at her classmate. "How do you get a paper cut quickly?"  
"You've got to do it really fast on like a crease."  
"Don't help her!" Simon told her.  
Brogan smiled at him, and she started doing what her classmate said. After so many failed attempts, Brogan sighed, and she put it down. "Right, I give up."  
"You're mean." He told her.  
"You started it by showing me pictures of tarantulas!"  
"No, you started it on Friday!"  
"Yes, but I didn't actually get a paper cut, did I?"  
"No, but you tried to!"  
"But I didn't actually show you a paper cut! I'm shaking!"  
"Yeah, so am I!"  
The two showed each other their shaking hands, and then their teacher said that if they were done, they could go. Picking up their empty cups, Brogan and Simon picked up their empty cups, as well as some other classmates, and he led them to where they cleaned their cups up. Brogan walked in after her friend, and the two started rinsing out their cups. Simon placed his over Brogan's, so his was getting cleaned, and Brogan gasped. When he put his down, Brogan then put hers down, and she flicked him with water, and as they walked back to class, Brogan wiped her wet hands against the back of his hoodie, and then she gasped, laughing, as Simon walked through the doors in front of her, closing the doors, as she reached them.


	8. Humiliation

It was as if she was stood in the middle of a storm. All her emotions were rushing inside her, so fast, she could barely keep up. But she felt as if she had been punched in the chest over and over again. She felt wounded – stupid. Putting down her phone, her face remained dropped, as she got ready for the day. _Make yourself up, and plaster a smile on your face._ She told herself, as she stood in front of the window, holding up her mirror, applying the foundation over her pale cheeks. As she finished getting ready, the lump formed in her throat, and she swallowed thickly, trying her best to ignore it. Getting her things together, she shrugged on her winter coat, and she zipped it up, picking up her cream handbag, and her transparent, blue folder, and she opened the front door. Walking out and locking the front door, she then stuffed her keys into her bag, walking down the street; her eyes trained to the pavement. The cold air hit her, but not as much as she wished. It wasn't as cold today, like all the other days. On another different occasion, this would've been a good thing. But she wanted to feel something – anything. Anything that wasn't rejection or humiliation.

As she sat there on the bus, her eyes glued out of the window ahead of her, her eyes narrowed, as the picture of his face came into her head. She imagined different scenarios: punching him in the face, ignoring him, confronting him. But as soon as they entered her mind, they instantly disappeared. Memories of she and him together, smiling at each other, their little looks, everything; it entered her mind. She wished it didn't make her better. In fact, she wished she could laugh about it. Because all she wanted to do was cry. She felt embarrassed, and she felt stupid. The more she thought about it. _Really _thought about it. _Were_ all the signs there? Was it really as obvious as checking his FaceBook page? She gritted her teeth together, trying her hardest to focus on the lyrics of the song that she was listening to, but there were too many questions in her head. Could she face seeing him again, and acting as if everything was normal? Would he notice that she was acting different with him? Will her feelings change the second she sees him again? She was a soul filled with mixed emotions, not knowing what's right, and what's wrong.


	9. Insomnia

She wore her _Spike Island_ over-sized t-shirt underneath her plaid nightshirt that she wrapped around her body with her arms that were crossed over her chest. She walked on her tiptoes, as she glanced at her bare legs in the mirror, before sighing slightly, and rubbing her eye with her right fist. She wondered what she was doing here. She knew that her friends wanted to go on a trip, but she was tired. Work had been hectic this week, but she didn't want to let her friends down. They had decided to go to Liverpool for the weekend; -out of the blue-, and she had decided to tag along. Running a hand through her hair, Brogan sat on the armchair in the corner of the room, and she clicked the 'home' button on her phone, checking the time: 2:58 a.m. Definitely insomnia, she decided to herself. Sighing once again, she looked around at the empty room before her, and she unlocked her phone, and she clicked on the hotel wifi, turning it on, and then she clicked on the Twitter icon.

**blnx3:** Insomnia. Please tell me  
that someone else is up.

Locking her phone, Brogan stood up, dropping her phone onto the armchair. She then rewrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself, as she tiptoed around the hotel room, wondering what she could do to get rid of her insomnia. Her phone beeped. Blinking once, and then furrowing her eyebrows together, she tiptoed back over to the armchair, and she picked up her phone, and her heart skipped a beat.

**Adam Long** favourited your Tweet.

Brogan swallowed slowly, and she glanced around at her surroundings, as she took a deep breath, and she unlocked her phone. She clicked on her direct messages, and she clicked on hers and Adam's messages.

**Direct message from blnx3:** I see you  
have insomnia too? Haha. xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Yeah,  
I can't sleep. It sucks, ha. xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** If I knew Liverpool  
well enough, I'd go out wandering… But I  
don't feel too comfortable walking around  
a new place by myself. xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** That's  
a good idea. Don't go walking around the  
streets this late. xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Okay, I won't,  
I promise. :} xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Good.  
:) so you're on my turf? xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Yeah, haha. My  
friends decided to randomly go on a weekend  
away, and this is where they suggested… xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Ah I  
see. You having fun here then? xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Yeah, it's been a  
good laugh tonight. Thank god I decided not to  
drink too much, unlike my friends. Otherwise  
we wouldn't have gotten to the hotel, aha. xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Well,  
that's good of you, haha. Where are you staying  
then? xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** I'm staying at the  
Travelodge on Queens Drive. Do you know it? xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Yeah I know  
that one. It's nice there. xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Yeah, I love my room.  
It's nice and quiet, too. xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** That's  
always nice. xx  
**Direct message from blnx3: **Yeah, it is. :} xo

Brogan was sat down on the armchair, her legs curled up at her side, as she stared at her phone; a wide grin spread across her face. She was positive that her cheeks were probably bright red; (a usual reaction from talking to Adam). Resting her head back against the armchair, Brogan sighed happily, and she swallowed slowly, feeling her heart racing.

* * *

Fifteen minutes, Brogan was staring at her phone, rereading her direct message with Adam over and over again, and knowing that her reply didn't give much for Adam to reply to. Suddenly there was a knock on her hotel room door, making her jump. Brogan looked up, her eyebrows furrowing together, and she slowly stood up, wrapping her open nightshirt around her body, and she hugged her waist, tiptoeing towards the door. Swallowing slowly, Brogan took a deep breath, and she slowly opened the door. She looked up at the face of the knocker, and her mouth dropped open in shock. Adam smiled down at her, and then Brogan slowly opened the door wider, her hands shaking slightly,  
"Hi." She breathed out.  
"Hiya." Adam replied, a smile still on his face. "Look, I know this is random, an' all that. But ah jus' thought, that since you couldn't sleep, an' neither could I, we could keep each other company?"  
Brogan slowly licked her lips, and she swallowed slowly, before she nodded,  
"Y-Yeah. Sure." She stepped aside, opening the door even wider. "Come in." She mumbled.  
"Cheers." Adam replied, walking inside her hotel room, and Brogan closed the door behind him, and she turned to him, watching his every step in awe.  
She then suddenly realised what she was wearing. Her eyes widened, as her face turned bright red, and she quickly wrapped her nightshirt around her body, as much as she could. Adam turned to her, and he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets,  
"So, you okay then?" He asked.  
Brogan's mouth dropped open slightly, as she stared at him in shock. Adam smiled bigger at her, his face filled with amusement, as he lifted his eyebrows at her in a questioning manner.  
"U-Uh—yeah!" She stuttered, and then she let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "S-Sorry. Could you—could you hold on a sec?" She asked, as she pointed to the bathroom door, and she ran inside, closing the door behind her. leaning her back against the bathroom door, Brogan took a deep breath, and then she looked around, hoping to find a piece of clothing to cover up her legs. As she looked around frantically, she closed her eyes, scrunching her face together,  
"Fuck." She whispered to herself.  
Opening her eyes and swallowing, Brogan rushed over to the mirror, checking her over appearance; and instantly feeling thankful, that she didn't look a mess.  
Tucking her hair behind her ears, Brogan walked back over to the bathroom door, and she opened it, walking out, making Adam turn and smile at her. Smiling back shyly, she walked over to her bed, her eyes looking around for her pair of jeans; (or her pyjama bottoms).  
Adam glanced at what she was wearing, and he scratched his cheek, clearing his throat slightly,  
"Nice shirt." He commented with a smile.  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"Wha' can ah say? It's me favourite shirt." She replied, before letting out a small laugh, before she caught the sight of her pyjama bottoms. Quickly reaching down for them, she looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry." She mumbled, before quickly pulling them on.  
Adam shook his head,  
"Nah, you're alright." He replied.  
Adam watched Brogan sit down on the edge of the bed, and he leaned his shoulder against the wall, facing her,  
"Hope y' don't mind me bein' here."  
Brogan shook her head,  
"No, of course not! It's nice of you to come by."  
The two shared a smile to one another, and then Brogan tucked her hair behind her ear,  
"What made y' decide to come?" She asked curiously.  
He shrugged slightly,  
"Jus' thought, since we both couldn't sleep, we might as well keep each other company." He glanced down at the ground, as Brogan smiled to herself.  
"Wanna watch a film?" She suggested.  
Adam looked up at her, and he smiled, nodding.

* * *

After the two watched the film, Brogan was suddenly feeling tired. She held back a yawn, as the two leaned against the headboard, and Adam flicked aimlessly through the channels. He was also feeling tired all of a sudden. Brogan stretched, and then she rubbed her eyes.  
"You should sleep." Adam murmured, before he looked down at her.  
Brogan looked up at him, and she smiled tiredly at him,  
"I'm okay."  
Adam chuckled hoarsely at her,  
"Brogan, y' can barely keep y' eyes open. Seriously it's fine. You go t' sleep, an' ah'll jus' go 'ome." He murmured, turning off the television, and then he sat up.  
"No." Brogan said, suddenly sounding awake, sitting up instantly, as Adam looked at her, raising his eyebrows at her.  
Brogan blushed deeply, her eyes averting to her lap,  
"Ah jus' mean… if you're tired, y' shun't be drivin'." She said quietly.  
Adam smiled to himself, and then he stood up off the bed, and he stretched big,  
"You get under the covers, an' ah'll be right back." He told her, before he turned away from her, and he walked into the bathroom.  
Brogan watched after him, and then she breathed out deeply, before she quickly crawled under the covers; turning onto her side, waiting for Adam to return.  
As he walked out of the bathroom, Adam sanded his hands together, and he smiled to himself, seeing that Brogan was staring down at her hands in front of her, as she laid there waiting for him.  
As she heard him, she looked up at Adam, and the pair smiled at one another.  
Scratching his hair, he looked at Brogan sheepishly,  
"Ah can't sleep in me jeans." He told her.  
Brogan's face fell slightly, and she then swallowed, and she nodded,  
"Right. Okay." She said, before she rolled onto her back, and she grabbed her phone from her nightstand, and she unlocked her phone, as Adam took off his jeans, leaving him in his shirt and boxers. Brogan clicked on Instagram, seeing that she had a few notifications from the app. She laughed to herself, as Adam climbed under the covers,  
"What're y' laughin' at?" He asked.  
Brogan showed him the comments that she'd gotten from the picture she posted of she and Adam halfway through the film:

**blnx3:** Movie date, ** adamslongapple**?  
**jeebieobereebie: blnx3 adamslongapple**  
oh my god!  
**poppyrobertsx: **I ship this!** blnx3 adamslongapple**

Adam took Brogan's phone off her, and he wrote a reply:

**blnx3: jeebieobereebie poppyrobertsx  
**Cheers, I think? Haha. Insomnia, and all that. – A

Brogan smiled to herself, watching him write the reply, and then after he sent it, Adam handed her, her phone back. Thanking him, she locked her phone, and she put it on her nightstand, before she rolled back onto her side, facing Adam, and he did the same. The two smiled at one another.  
"Mmm. I think we should sleep." Adam mumbled, with a soft chuckle.  
Brogan pouted playfully at him, making Adam chuckle softly again,  
"Awe, we'll hang out tomorrow, as well. Ah promise."  
She smiled at him, and she nodded,  
"Fine." She sighed over-dramatically, causing the two to smile at each other.  
Adam rolled onto his back, turning off the lamp on his nightstand, making the two of them laying in the darkness, and then he rolled back onto his side,  
"Night, Brogan." He whispered.  
Brogan smiled to herself,  
"Goodnight, Adam." She whispered back, before she yawned, and she closed her eyes.  
The two fell asleep almost instantly, their hands resting beside each other's, _just_ touching.


	10. Interview

Brogan was stood outside the building; hands trembling, heart racing. She leaned the back of her head against the brick wall, and she exhaled deeply.  
"Deep breaths, deep breaths." She whispered to herself.  
"Surely y' can't be that nervous." She heard someone say in front of her.  
Brogan snorted out a laugh, and she looked up, and her face fell,  
"Oh my-"  
Adam smiled at her,  
"Hiya."  
"H-Hi!" She swallowed slowly, and Adam smiled bigger, opening his arms out. Brogan instantly jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Wha-What're y' doin' here?" Brogan asked, once the two pulled away.  
Adam smiled at her, and he shrugged slightly, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets,  
"On me way back down to London, but ah went t' see me mam an' dad for the weekend." He smiled at her.  
Brogan swallowed slowly and she nodded, smiling,  
"Oh, I see." She could feel her cheeks burning.  
"So, I thought I'd drop by, since ah saw y' tweet, an' ah thought ah'd wish y' good luck." He raised his eyebrows slightly at her. "Although, ah don't think y' really need it." He told her.  
Brogan rolled her eyes playfully at him, smiling,  
"Well… thanks." She replied, and then she tilted her head to the right, as she looked at him. "Seriously though, thank you. if it wasn't for you retweeting that BFI post, I would've never have seen it, an' thought of applying."  
He shrugged,  
"No problem." He smiled. "What time's ya interview?" He asked, licking his lips.  
"Uhhhhh…" Brogan looked down at her phone, and her eyes widened. "Ten minutes." She started to fidget, as she thought about the interview.  
Adam let out a laugh, and then he placed his hands on her shoulders,  
"It's okay." He reassured her. "Deep breaths."  
Brogan swallowed thickly, and she nodded, giving him a tight smile. She then looked down at the ground, where there feet were, and she exhaled deeply.  
Adam let out another laugh, and he pulled Brogan into a tight hug, rubbing her back comfortingly,  
"You're gonna be great." He murmured, as Brogan wrapped her arms around him.  
She smiled to herself, and she couldn't help but feel calmer, even though her nerves were all over.  
Adam pulled out of the hug, and he brushed her away from her face,  
"Now. You go in there, an' blow 'em away, yeah?" Brogan smiled sheepishly and she nodded, and he smiled back at her. "Ah'll be in there." Adam nodded at the café across the road. "Come an' meet me there."  
Brogan bit her bottom lip,  
"Y'sure?" She asked.  
Adam nodded,  
"Yeah, course." He nodded towards the entrance. "Off y' go."  
Brogan took a deep breath,  
"Okay." She smiled. "See ya." She walked inside, and stopped at the doors, turning and waving at Adam, who waved back at her.

* * *

"Hi, darl. How was it?" Brogan's mum asked, as she answered the call.  
Brogan took a deep breath,  
"I don't wanna jinx it, but ah think it went alright." She admitted, as she walked through the reception.  
"What kind of questions did they ask you?"  
"Just stuff like, what I've been doin' in the past, and why I'm interested in the course."  
"So you think it went well?"  
Brogan nodded to herself,  
"Yeah, I think so." She pushed open the doors and she walked outside.  
"Oh that's good to hear."  
As her mum replied, Brogan looked over at the café, and she looked closely, to see that Adam was still sitting there waiting for her. He looked out of the window, and once he spotted her, he smiled and waved. Brogan smiled and waved back,  
"Yeah it is. Look, I gotta go, yeah? I'll call y' later on."  
"Alright, darl. Love you."  
"Love you, too." Brogan breathed out, before she ended the call, and she slid her phone into her coat pocket.  
She shivered slightly at the cold air, and she walked to the edge of the path, before she stopped, and looked left and right. She then crossed the street, and walked into the café, and straight over to where Adam was sitting.  
"Well?" He asked, standing up.  
Brogan smiled and nodded, setting her bag on one of the seats,  
"It went alright." She replied.  
Adam chuckled, and he walked round the table, giving her a hug,  
"Told y' it wouldn't be too bad, din't I?"  
As he pulled out the hug, Brogan rolled her eyes playfully,  
"Yeah, yeah." She replied, and the two laughed, as Brogan unzipped her coat, and she placed it on the seat beside her, as she sat down.  
"You really didn't have to wait around, y'know? I mean, you've gotta head down to London."  
Adam nodded,  
"I know." He smiled. "Honestly, it's fine. Ah'm not doin' ought today, except from drivin' down there. Might as well kill time." He shrugged slightly, before he lifted his mug, and finished the cup of tea. "Y' want a drink?" He asked.  
"It's alright, ah'll get it." Brogan said, shaking her head.  
"Nah, seriously. Ah'll get it." Adam told, standing up. "What d'ya want?"  
Brogan sighed slightly,  
"Tea, please."  
"Milk?"  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah, please. Ah like it milky."  
"Sugar?"  
"Three." Brogan smiled at him.  
Adam smiled back and he walked away.  
Brogan watched him walk away, and then she stared at the chair where he was sitting. Her mind was filled with so many questions, and the main question, was why? Why did he decide to stop at Newcastle and see her? What was the big deal with her being there? It couldn't just be a coincidence... Right?  
Adam came back a few minutes later, and Brogan was staring out of the café window, looking out at where she had just been. She was beginning to fret about the interview.  
"Stop worryin'." Adam told her, setting the two mugs down in front of them.  
Brogan jumped slightly and she looked at him, smiling sheepishly, before she held her mug in her hands.  
"Sorry." She apologised.  
He shook his head,  
"No need." Adam took a sip of his tea, and then he leaned back in his chair. "So when d'ya go 'ome?" He asked.  
Brogan checked her phone,  
"An hour an' a half."  
He nodded,  
"Not too bad then."  
She smiled at him,  
"You excited for filmin' then?"  
Adam nodded enthusiastically,  
"Always am, me."  
Brogan let out a laugh,  
"Awe."  
He rolled his eyes playfully, smiling at her, and Brogan took a sip of her tea.

* * *

Brogan checked her phone,  
"Guess I best be goin'." She told him, already feeling disappointed at the thought of leaving Adam so soon.  
Adam nodded, sanding his hands together, as Brogan shrugged on her coat,  
"Ah'll drive ya to the train station."  
She looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows together,  
"Honestly, y' don't 'ave to. It's fine."  
"I insist." He replied, and the two stood up and walked out of the café; Brogan shivering at the coldness.  
"Fuckin' hell." She mumbled to herself, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.  
Adam stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, and he looked down at Brogan,  
"Y' definitely make sure y' tell me what they say, yeah? Y' did say you would."  
Brogan blushed slightly, and she smiled up at him, nodding,  
"Course ah will."  
"Good." He smiled at her.  
The two arrived at Adam's car. He unlocked the doors, and they both climbed in. Fastening their seatbelts, Adam started the engine and he started to drive.  
"I can't believe you actually decided to come an' wish me good luck today." Brogan admitted, letting out a laugh.  
"What can ah say?" Adam said, as he turned left at a junction. "You came t' Manchester for the event."  
"Yeah, but that's different." She reminded him, looking over at him.  
Adam glanced at her,  
"How is it?" He asked, looking back at the road.  
"Well for a start, there were loads of other people there." Brogan pointed out.  
"Mm, true." He replied, slowing down at a red traffic light, and then he looked at Brogan. "But you were the only one I private messaged on twitter, sayin' ah wa' goin'. What does that tell ya?"  
The light turned green and Adam set off, as Brogan furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, staring at the side of his face, as he drove.  
What _did_ he mean? She wondered to herself.

Adam parked up at the train station, and he turned off the engine. Brogan unbuckled her seatbelt, as Adam turned to her, the two of them smiling to one another.  
"Thanks for the ride." Brogan said softly.  
Adam shook his head slightly,  
"No problem, Brogan. It wa' nice t' see ya."  
She blushed slightly and she smiled, nodding at him,  
"You too."  
Brogan looked out of the window, and then she glanced at the clock on the dashboard,  
"Ah best get goin' then." She told him.  
Adam nodded and he leaned over, the two of them hugging each other. Adam kissed Brogan's cheek softly,  
"See y' later."  
Brogan smiled big at Adam,  
"Bye." She replied, before climbing out of the car and closing the door behind him. As she walked into the train station, she turned and waved at Adam one last time, before he drove off. When Brogan was inside, she got out her phone, and she phoned her mum, ready to tell her everything.


	11. Conversations at the Dinner Table

Everyone had turned up: family members and family friends. Brogan looked around the room, as she sat down beside her older cousin, Amy. She smiled at her auntie, as she spoke to her, trying to keep her attention on the conversation. But her heart was racing. She hadn't seen _him_ in months. He went through a patch of not coming round on weekends to get drunk and play on the Nintendo Wii, for some odd reason. Her brother had explained the reason, but all Brogan could do was roll her eyes. Boys and their toys. She'd always think to herself. But the two were finally in the same room again, and she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering back over to him. She wished she was interesting enough to have a full-on conversation with him. She hoped that the seating arrangement would end up with she and him sitting beside one another. Putting a smile onto her face and nodding at her auntie, Brogan picked up her glass of Malibu and coke, and she took a sip,  
"Oh, I know. I'm so glad that I finally have an actual job!" She laughed.  
"Brog?" Her older brother, Thomas, called.  
Brogan looked over at him, and she raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Wha'?"  
"What's that you're drinking?"  
She held the glass up to him,  
"Malibu an' coke."  
He laughed,  
"You'll be lickin' the toilet seat soon." He joked.  
Brogan's cheeks burned bright pink, as she glanced at David beside him, and she rolled her eyes,  
"Shut up." She told him.  
"Ignore him." Her auntie told him.  
"Oh, trust me. I try." She replied back, with a huff.

* * *

It was finally time to sit down and eat. Brogan was slightly disappointed that, once again, she couldn't sit next to David. But, luckily, she got to sit opposite him. Swallowing slightly, Brogan pulled at the bottom of her dress, as she sat down, and then she smoothed her hands over the bottom of her dress. She looked up and took the menu from the waiter, and she smiled,  
"Thanks." She said politely, before looking down at the menu.  
"Have you eaten here before, Brogie?" Her cousin, Amy, asked.  
She looked beside her and she nodded, smiling,  
"Yeah, it's nice here." She informed her.  
Brogan looked ahead at David, and she noticed that she'd caught his eye. The two looked at each other at a brief second, before he broke the gaze, causing Brogan to look down at her menu again.  
"I'm watching you two." Amy whispered in Brogan's ear.  
Her heart was racing slightly, as she looked up at her cousin, an innocent look on her face,  
"Wha'?" She asked with a laugh.  
Her cousin fave her a knowing smile,  
"You 'eard."  
Brogan scoffed, and kept her gaze fixed on her menu.  
"What're you havin'?" Thomas asked David.  
"Dunno, what about you?"  
"Not sure yet."  
"Brog?"  
Brogan lifted her gaze, and she looked at David,  
"Yeah?"  
"What're you havin'?" He asked. "You've been 'ere before."  
"Uh..." She looked back down at her menu. "I was jus' gonna 'ave some chicken and bacon pasta." She shrugged, looking up at him.  
He stared at her for a few seconds, nodding, and he looked back down at his menu, having another look.

* * *

Everyone's food came and everyone started to eat. Brogan looked at David's plate, and she rolled her eyes and scoffed,  
"Did you actually scrape all that salad to the side?" She asked, feigning disgust, already knowing his answer.  
"I don't like salad. It's rabbit food."  
Brogan shook her head, smiling at him, and David smiled back at her, shaking his head too.  
"And you left the cucumber! That's the best bit!" She laughed.  
David picked up the cucumber, and he held it out to her,  
"'Ere. You 'ave it."  
Brogan grinned, taking the cucumber from him, trying her best not to touch him, but she failed, touching his fingertip,  
"Thanks!"  
He laughed at her reaction, and Brogan ate the cucumber. Brogan took note of her brother being engrossed in a conversation with their uncle.  
"You're so weird for not liking salad. It's good for ya!"  
"I work out, so it's exactly the same." He replied.  
Brogan rolled her eyes and she laughed, shaking her head, before she picked up her drink, and she took a sip.


	12. From Across the Road

Brogan picked at the corner of her pink bus pass, as she stood at the bus stop, wearing her navy blue woolly jumper, her black, skinny jeans, her black converses, with her dark beige winter coat and grey hat on. She looked up at the lamppost that she was standing under, and then her eyes flickered down slightly, looking at the Christmas star lights, that hung on the lamppost. She started to wonder why going into town so late in the afternoon, was something she thought would be a good idea. As Brogan blew out a puff of air, seeing her breath due to the coldness, her eyes wandered up to the top of the pub, _Beckett's Bank_, across the road. She stared at the top window for a few seconds, before her eyes slowly travelled down the wall, where her eyes met a boy. She blinked a few times, worried that her vision, due to not wearing her glasses, were playing tricks on her. He was stood, leaning against the wall, and he had one of his feet pressed against the wall; his left hand was stuffed into his jeans pocket, and he took a drag of the cigarette that he was holding in his right hand. He wore black skinny jeans, white pumps, and he wore the familiar navy blue bomber jacket, with the brown collar, with brown elbow patches. He was watching her, and when he noticed that she was looking at him, he smiled at her. Brogan smiled back shyly, and then she watched him throw his cigarette on the ground, and then he slid his hand out of his jeans pocket, and he glanced left and right, before jogging across the road to her.  
"Hello." He smiled.  
Brogan stared at Adam, feeling shocked,  
"H-Hi." She stammered, as she could feel her cheeks turning red.  
Adam carried on looking at her, his smile on her face, before Brogan licked her lips,  
"Wh-what're you doin' here in Leeds?"  
He shrugged slightly, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets,  
"I like Leeds, so I thought I'd take a small trip." He glanced down at Brogan's hands. "Been Christmas shopping?" He asked.  
"Uh..." Brogan looked down at her bag, letting out a small laugh, and she looked back at him. "Sort of." Adam raised his eyebrows at her. "One of them is a present for my auntie, but then I bought myself a shirt, and then two books for my Christmas present from my Nan." She explained.  
Adam nodded,  
"Ah, right. I get ya."  
"Oh good." Brogan mumbled, feeling as if she was speaking too much.  
"You got somewhere to be?" He asked.  
Brogan pursed her lips together, and she shook her head,  
"No… Not really. I was just going to drop these off at my Nan's, but I could do it tomorrow."  
Adam smiled,  
"Fancy spending an hour or two with me?" He asked.  
Brogan smiled shyly at him,  
"Y' sure?" She asked.  
He nodded, smiling bigger,  
"Yeah, course! C'mon." He nodded to Beckett's Bank, and she nodded, crossing the road with Adam. She suddenly felt nervous, hating the fact that her hair was a mess, due to the fact of having to let it dry naturally. She mentally kicked herself, as the two walked into the pub. Adam led her over to the bar, and Brogan got out her purse, getting out her i.d.  
"What're you having?" Adam asked, turning to face her, leaning his elbow against the bar counter.  
Brogan shook her head,  
"Oh, no, it's fine." She assured him, as the bar woman came over.  
Adam smiled at her,  
"Brogan, I invited you for a drink. So let me but you one."  
She sighed slightly and she turned to the woman,  
"Malibu and coke, please." She ordered.  
"Can I see some i.d. please, darling?" She asked with a smile.  
Brogan nodded and smiled politely, handing the woman her i.d.  
After checking it over, the woman smiled and handed Brogan it back, and she looked at Adam,  
"And what can I get you?"  
"Just a pint of Carlsberg, please."  
She nodded, and went away to make the drinks.  
Brogan looked at Adam, seeing that he was looking at her, and she smiled shyly at him,  
"Thanks."  
He shook his head,  
"No problem."  
When the woman came back with the drinks, Adam handed her the money, and then he picked up his pint, and Brogan picked up her drink. Adam nodded to a small booth against the wall, and Brogan followed after him. They both sat down, and then they unzipped their coats, putting them aside. Brogan ran her fingers through her hair, and she frowned to herself.  
"What's with the frown?" Adam asked with a laugh.  
"It had to be today you came to Leeds, didn't it?" She said. "My hair's a mess!" She laughed.  
Adam smiled at her,  
"You look fine, I promise." He reassured her.  
Brogan blushed deeply, and she smiled at him,  
"Thanks." She mumbled, picking up her drink, and she took a sip.

* * *

After another drink, the two stood up and zipped up their coats.  
"Are you going home now?" Brogan asked.  
Adam nodded, as the two walked towards the exit,  
"Yeah, might as well do." He replied with a smile.  
Brogan watched her bus drive away, and she frowned to herself.  
"You can stay here with me, while I have a cig if you want?" He offered.  
Brogan smiled and nodded,  
"Okay." She replied.  
Adam leaned against the wall, and Brogan did the same. She watched him get a cigarette from the packet, and he got out his lighter, lighting his cigarette, and he took a drag.  
"Not a smoker, eh?" He asked.  
Brogan smiled and shook her head,  
"No. But I did try my friend's last week."  
He smiled at her,  
"Still didn't tempt you?"  
Brogan laughed and she shook her head,  
"No, definitely not. I just kept choking."  
Adam smiled and then he laughed.  
"I think that's what everyone does. But you get used to it." He told her, taking a drag, and blowing out the smoke away from Brogan.  
She smiled at the gesture, thinking that it was sweet of him. She wished that she didn't have to leave. Or that he didn't have to go home, rather.  
A few minutes later, Brogan and Adam both stood up straight, and he smiled at her,  
"I suppose this is goodbye then." He said, smiling at her.  
Brogan smiled back at him,  
"Suppose it is."  
He held out his arms, and Brogan wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, as he hugged her back.  
"Thanks for coming for a drink with me." He said in her ear.  
Brogan smiled to herself,  
"Thanks for inviting me."  
The two pulled away, where Brogan met Adam's smile,  
"You're welcome."  
She tucked her hair behind her ear,  
"Well, bye." She said, waving at him, as she walked to the edge of the path, looking left and right.  
Brogan crossed the road, and joined the back of the bus queue. Luckily, the bus arrived. She gave a look to Adam, and he smiled at her, pointing the upstairs floor. Nodding, when Brogan got on the bus, and she walked upstairs, sitting at the front of the bus, on the right hand sand. Wiping the condensation away, Brogan smiled down at Adam, and he smiled back at her. As she heard the engine start again, she waved at him, and Adam waved back at her. The bus drove away, and Brogan could feel the disappointment and the sadness hit her. She unlocked her phone and pressed the photos icon. She clicked on the picture of Adam that she had taken. He was looking at the camera, and he was smiling widely at the camera. She remembered that she was laughing at how wide his smile was. She smiled to herself, and she set it as her wallpaper, before she turned on her internet, and she clicked on her twitter icon.

**Direct message from blnx3:** Enjoyed today.  
Thanks. :} xo

Brogan looked on tumblr, aimlessly scrolling through her dashboard, when she got a notification from twitter. Clicking on it, she read the message, and she smiled to herself.

**Direct message from adamslongapple:** No need. I'm  
glad you enjoyed yourself. As did I. Thanks for  
keeping me company. :) xx


	13. Cheer me up

Brogan was feeling down. It was something that she wasn't used to anymore, as it rarely happened. The feeling that she felt emotionless. Instead of sitting around and let the feeling eat up at her, Brogan decided to get in her car and drive. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she did. And as she hit the motorway, her heart thumped with anticipation. Over an hour later, Brogan was in Manchester. She had been recently with her best friend, and they had stayed over-night. And as she got out of her car and locked the doors, she looked around and bit her lip. Where was she going? Deciding to turn left, Brogan walked down the street; hands in pockets, and her gaze reasonably low. She looked up briefly, smiling at a little toddler, who looked her way; and then she got back into her fast-paced/busy routine. She just wanted to forget her thoughts and feelings for the day. She liked Manchester, and she and her best friend had, had a really good time when they came the other weekend. Now she was hoping that this city was filled with something to keep her occupied. Her phone vibrated for the third time. Sighing, Brogan looked down and saw a text from her mum. Again.

**Mum:** Hi, darl. Where are you? x  
**Brogan:** Decided to go out for a bit. I'll be  
home later on. xo

Brogan bit her lip, not liking the fact that she'd just lied to her mum, but she quickly shook her head, deciding that she needed some time to herself. Brogan pressed on her twitter app, and she clicked to write a new tweet.

**blnx3:** What I'm doing in Manchester,  
I really don't know, lol. Needed some space,  
and this is where my car took me.

Brogan walked into a random clothes shop, and she started looking around and looking through the rails of clothes. She enjoyed the distraction, but she knew it wouldn't last long. She suddenly wished she would've just met Kirsty in town, and have a bite to eat. But with this feeling, she knew that nothing she would try, would last long when it was done. Deciding to walk out of the shop, Brogan heard her phone beep, and her eyes widened slightly with shock.

**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Hi, Brogan.  
I saw your tweets from earlier on. I hope you're  
okay. xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Hey, Adam. Thank  
you for your concern. I should be okay soon. xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** I hope  
so. And I just saw that you're in Manchester? xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Yes I am, haha.  
Just let myself drive and ended up here. xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Well I'm also  
in Manchester today. I'm up for meeting up if  
you are? xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Oh my god, are  
you serious? xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Yes  
I'm serious. :) xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** I'd love to meet  
up... If you're not too busy of course. xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Where  
abouts are you? I'll come and find you. xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Um... I'm like.  
Near the city somewhere. Lmfao. xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Haha,  
why don't you snapchat a picture of where  
you are, and I'll see if I can figure it out? xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Okay, I'll do  
that now. :} xo

Brogan switched to snapchat and she sent Adam a picture of her surroundings. Just over a minute later, Brogan saw that Adam had messaged her again.

**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Okay I  
know where you are... I'll be there soon. Hang  
tight, yeah? :) xx

Brogan couldn't believe this was happening. It was a dream. It had to be. As she waited, Brogan stuffed her hands in her coat pockets, and she stepped away from the shop entrance; paranoid that she was in the way. Brogan kept her gaze low to the ground, wondering what she was going to do with Adam. Why did he offer to come and meet her? Because she was having a bad day? Because he felt sorry for her? Or did he want to? Because he wanted to get to know her better? She felt a tap on her left shoulder, and a Brogan felt a sense of déjà vu once again. She looked up, and smiled shyly at him.  
"Hello." He greeted her with a smile.  
"Hi." Brogan replied shyly, feeling her cheeks blush deeply.  
"You alright?"  
Brogan nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears,  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good, thanks. You?"  
Adam nodded,  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around at their surroundings. "Come on." He said politely, nodding towards he end of the street.  
The two started walking, and he chuckled slightly, looking at Brogan,  
"Now, I don't believe for a second, that you're usually this quiet."  
Brogan blushed deeply, and she smiled at him,  
"I'm always shy when I first meet people." She told him.  
Adam raised his eyebrows at her,  
"So what do you call the _Spike Island_ launch party then?" He asked.  
Brogan smiled, scoffing slightly,  
"I was in shock, and I was freaking out. It was so unexpected."  
"Why?" He smiled.  
She shrugged slightly,  
"I didn't expect you to come over to me."  
Adam smiled,  
"Well, I know how excited you were when I told you I was coming, so..." He shrugged slightly.  
Brogan smiled at him,  
"Well, you honestly made my night, so thank you."  
He nodded,  
"You're welcome."  
The two of them crossed the street, and Brogan looked up at him again,  
"So, where are you taking me?" She asked,  
"You've got i.d, ain't ya?"  
Brogan laughed,  
"A pub? You're taking me to a pub?"  
Adam laughed,  
"Yeah! And I'm going to thrash you at pool."  
She rolled her eyes playfully,  
"Yeah, we'll see."  
Brogan playfully glared at him, making Adam laugh again, and then he led her inside the pub.  
Brogan got out her purse, as they walked over to the bar, and she got out her i.d,  
"Hi, can I just show you that, please?" She said to the barman.  
He smiled at her, making Brogan discreetly roll her eyes at him, knowing that he found this funny.  
"Alright, love." He said, handing her, her i.d back. "What can I get ya?"  
"Uh, can I have a Malibu and coke, please?"  
He nodded and went away to make her drink, and Brogan looked at Adam,  
"What're you wanting?"  
He shook his head,  
"Nah, don't be silly. I've got this."  
"Adam, you've come out of your way to come and meet me. The least I can do is buy you a drink."  
"Honestly, Brogan. It's fine."  
Brogan rolled her eyes,  
"It's not up for discussion." As she said this, she looked at the barman, who had returned with her drink, chuckling to him, making Brogan more annoyed.  
Sensing this, Adam looked at the barman,  
"Pint, please."  
"Of what?" He asked, gesturing to the pumps.  
"Carlsberg." He replied, giving him a tight smile.  
The guy sensed the tension, he made Adam's drink, and then placed it in front of him,  
"5.45, please."  
Brogan held up her card, and the guy got the card machine out from under the desk, and he took Brogan's card, putting it in, and he pressed some buttons. As he did this, Brogan heard Adam sigh, and she looked up at him,  
"Loser buys the next round." She told him.  
Adam rolled his eyes playfully,  
"Can't you make it winner? You're going to lose to me."  
Brogan scoffed, shaking her head, and she took the machine from the barman, and she entered her pin, and then she handed it back to him.  
After she finished paying, they picked up their drinks, and Adam led Brogan to the pool table.  
"Ready to lose?" Adam asked, smiling at her.  
"You're very cocky." Brogan laughed.  
He smiled bigger at her, and he put a pound into the table, and he started setting up the game.  
Brogan put her drink beside Adam's on a nearby table, and then she picked up a cue stick, and waited for him.  
"You wanna break?" He asked,  
She shook her head,  
"Nah, you're alright. You can."  
After he broke, they started to play, and Adam laughed,  
"And you really think you're going to win?" He teased.  
Brogan rolled her eyes,  
"It's been a while since I've played. Give me a chance - gosh!"  
Adam laughed again, and he shook his head, watching her.

* * *

After the game, Adam won, like he predicted. And before Brogan could reach her bag, he was already at the bar ordering the drinks. Her mouth had dropped open, watching him. He told the barman what he wanted, and then he looked at her, and he grinned, winking at her. She glared playfully at him, and she walked over to a table of two, sitting down with her bag and their coats. She waited patiently, and when he came over, he set them down and sat opposite her.  
"Thank you for this." She said softly, picking up her drink, and then she froze.  
"What's up?" Adam asked her, looking at her with concern.  
"I'm supposed to be driving back. Shit."  
Adam's face dropped, and he took her drink off her, standing up, and he walked over to the bar. Seconds later, he came back with two bottles of water,  
"Here."  
Brogan smiled and thanked him, taking the bottles, and she opened one, taking a long drink.  
"You'll be sober in no time." He told her.  
"Well I'm hardly drunk, am I?" She replied.  
He smiled at her,  
"Are you sure? The way you played just then, I'm beginning to wonder."  
She gasped,  
"Piss off!"  
Adam tipped his head back, laughing to himself, causing Brogan to smile, shaking her head.  
"Thanks so much for this, Adam. You've really cheered me up." Brogan said softly.  
Adam smiled and he nodded,  
"You're very welcome, Brogan. It's nice to see that you're feeling better."  
She blushed slightly,  
"Well, it's all thanks to you." She admitted.  
Adam smiled bigger, and then the two took sips of their drinks. Adam got out his phone, and he aimed it at Brogan,  
"Smile." He said.  
She gasped and covered her face,  
"Nooooo!" She mumbled.  
Adam laughed,  
"So you won't want a picture, no?"  
She looked at him, and she gave him a shy smile.  
Adam chuckled,  
"Exactly. So I want a picture of you, too."  
"Why?" She whined, and then she pouted at him.  
"Because! Now smile!"  
Brogan rolled her eyes, and then she smiled into the camera, and Adam took the picture,  
"See? Wasn't that bad."  
Brogan smiled at him, and she got out her phone,  
"Smile then."  
Adam laughed and he smiled into her camera, and she took the picture.  
"You want one together now, or?" He asked.  
"Hmmmm..." She said, pretending to think. "Okay!" She laughed.  
Adam moved his chair to sit beside Brogan, and she turned her front camera on, placing her phone in front of them both. They both smiled to the camera, and she took the photo.  
"Thanks." She told him, looking at Adam.  
He smiled at her,  
"You're welcome."

* * *

Adam walked Brogan back to her car, and he looked at it, nodding,  
"It's a good car." He commented.  
Brogan smiled instantly, and she looked at her car, as well,  
"It's my baby." She giggled looking at him.  
Adam smiled,  
"C'mere." He told her, opening his arms out.  
Brogan's heart started racing, but nonetheless, she hugged him. As they pulled away, Brogan smiled big at him,  
"Thanks so much for today, Adam. Honestly, you've cheered me up."  
"No problem, Brogan. Anytime." He replied.  
"I'll hold you to that." She joked, making him chuckle.  
"Have a safe journey back, yeah? Message me when you're home."  
She nodded smiling,  
"I will do. I promise."  
"Good."  
Adam stepped back slightly, watching Brogan climb into her car. She buckled up, and turned on the engine. She then wound her window down, and she waved at him,  
"Bye!"  
Adam smiled at her, crouching down so she could see him, as he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets,  
"See you later, Brogan."  
Brogan looked ahead, and she drove out of her parking spot. After honking her horn, Adam laughed, waving at her, and Brogan headed towards the motorway.

* * *

When she arrived home around six-thirty that evening, Brogan turned off her engine, and she got out her phone.

**Direct message from blnx3:** Just letting  
you know that I'm home safely. :} xo

Brogan noticed that she had a few notifications, and as she clicked them, she gasped, seeing that Adam had tweeted the picture of her,  
"Oh my god." She mumbled, smiling to herself.

**blnx3:** Love getting home, to discover that  
** adamslongapple** has posted a picture of you.  
You're so mean to me! :}  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** I'm glad  
to hear you're home and safe, Brogan. I had a good  
day, and I'm glad I cheered you up. :) xx  
**adamslongapple: blnx3** I wanted to get  
there first. ;) xx  
**blnx3: adamslongapple** such a meanie! xo  
**Direct message from blnx3:** You really, really  
did cheer me up. It was something that I needed -  
to just clear my head of everything. You're the  
best, so thank you. :}  
**adamslongapple: blnx3** don't know what  
you're talking about. :) xx  
**blnx3: adamslongapple:** such lies, Long.  
Such lies. :} xo  
**Direct message from adamslongapple:** Well I'm  
glad. Have a good evening, Brogan, yeah?  
I'll speak to you tomorrow. :) xx  
**Direct message from blnx3:** Thanks, Adam.  
Have a good evening, as well, and I'll speak  
to you tomorrow. :} xo


	14. October 16th

He'd heard the crowd as the DJ spoke. He wasn't expecting such a reaction from one actor and one writer. The stage door was open, and he could see out to the stage. He glanced down at the side of the stage, where a row of girls was sitting. He could've sworn he noticed one of them, but he quickly decided that he was seeing things, and prepared himself to go on stage. The four of them got into position: two radio DJs whom were asking the questions, Chris Coghill, the writer, and himself, Adam Long. It was time for them to walk onto the stage. He heard the crowd screaming as they walked on. He took the last plastic cup of beer from the man, and he sat down on his stool; a wide smile on his face. He looked around at the crowd before him, happy that there were so many people that had attended. He knew there was going to be a lot. The tickets had sold out. But he was still shocked, seeing the people in front of him. There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind, as he looked out at the crowd. _Was it...?_ He asked himself. Adam looked through the entire crowd casually, and then he looked at the side of the stage. His eyes met a pair of eyes. It was her. He smiled, pointing at her. Her two friends looked at her; as she laughed nervously at him, phone in her hands. He was both happy and relieved that he'd seen her, and then he jumped into answering questions when he was asked them.

* * *

The Q&A was over and done with, and now he could go and watch the last band, _The Quangos,_ perform. He was excited to hear this band. And as he grabbed his coat, shrugging it on, he started to hear music play. Adam walked out through the back, and he got out his packet of cigarettes. Getting out a cigarette and a lighter, he put the cigarette in between his lips, as he stuffed his packet back into his coat pocket. Lighting his cigarette, he put his lighter away, and he took a drag from his cigarette. He got out his phone, and he started reading tweets from his timeline. He smiled to himself, seeing some of the tweets from tonight's event, and then he took another drag; blowing the smoke out in front of him. His phone vibrated, and he clicked on twitter again.

**blnx3:** I NEED a picture with ** adamslongapple**  
before 10pm!

_Right._ He thought to himself. He finished his cigarette about a minute later, and then he walked back inside, and he walked into the room of people; hoping not to cause a scene, as he made his way over to the bar at the back of the room. He bought himself a beer, and he took a few pictures with some fans that asked, and then he checked the time. He definitely had plenty of time. Adam walked to where the stage was. He saw that she was talking in her friend's ear, so she could hear what he was saying, which was the perfect opportunity. He walked over, standing in front of her, and he tapped her shoulder. He was sure she jumped slightly, and the two girls looked up.  
"Hello." He smiled down at her.  
He watched her, as she stared up at him; she was clearly in shock. He was about to say something else, when she finally reacted.  
"Oh my god!" She said, jumping up.  
As if he knew what she was going to do, Adam wrapped his arms around her waist; as she wrapped her arms around his neck; the two sharing a hug. He hadn't realised at first, but as they both turned to her friend for a picture, he noticed that her friend had her phone. They took a picture, and she said thank you to him, before she sat down to look at the pictures. Her other friend stood up, the extra from the movie, and she gave him a hug. After a few words were passed back and forth, she sat down, and he looked back at her.  
"Please can I have another picture?" She asked.  
"Course." He smiled at her.  
She stood up again, and the two placed their hands on each other's back, and they smiled for the camera. The flash went off this time, and he suspected that the other pictures weren't so great. Just as he went to move away, the flash went off again; shocking the two of them, and he quickly leaned down again, smiling at the camera. Her friend laughed, knowing she'd accidentally pressed the button again. She took her phone from her friend, and he noticed that her hands were shaking slightly, as she looked at the pictures; and then he looked back at her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck,  
"Oh my god, thank you so much." She beamed.  
He hugged her back, and then after they pulled away, he gave her one last smile, and he walked away to take off his coat. He knew she'd be happy, which made him happy. He wasn't used to such a reaction, and he was happy that he'd been able to give her the picture she wanted.


	15. Familiarities

Brogan walked out of the building, and she shivered slightly, adjusting to the cold weather.  
"Going home?" A voice asked.  
Jumping, Brogan looked over to her right, to see him standing there, smoking a cigarette. She smiled small at him, nodding, and then she glanced ahead, praying her dad's car would show up soon. In the corner of her eye, she watched him throw his cigarette on the floor, stamping it out with his foot, and then he slowly walked over to her,  
"I'm Alex, by the way." He introduced.  
Brogan tucked her hair behind her ear,  
"Brogan." She replied.  
"How're you liking it here then?" Alex asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
She shrugged slightly,  
"I like it so far."  
He let out a laugh,  
"So far."  
She couldn't help but stare up at him, looking over all his features. The similarities were there, and it made Brogan uneasy.  
He glanced at her, noticing she was looking at him, and then he looked away. It was as if it was a usual routine for them. Always sharing looks, and then quickly looking away. But on Brogan's half, it wasn't because she liked him in that way. In fact, she felt cautious around him. Hurt. And even though it wasn't even him that caused her these emotions, her insides were taking it out on him. And the poor guy had no idea.  
He cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Brogan to quickly look away, thankful of the dark that disguised her now red cheeks.  
"So, you're into media and that?" He asked.  
_Why was he starting small talk?_ Her mind scoffed.  
She smiled politely at him, and nodded,  
"Yeah." She replied, tucking her fringe behind her ear.  
He nodded,  
"That's cool."  
The two looked ahead, and Brogan could sense the awkwardness. And she knew that Alex could too. She sighed inwardly, wishing that she could come clean, and explain why she acts the way she did around him. But the truth was, it sounded almost crazy. Well, it certainly does in her head.  
"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?"  
Brogan nodded,  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow." She replied.  
She watched Alex walk down the street, and over to the crossing. Brogan sighed deeply, looking down at her feet, feeling her heart tighten, and she could feel the heaviness hitting her. She looked over her shoulder, watching him walk away. She felt all the emotions come rushing back: hurt, anger, sadness, love. But it was useless. It wasn't him. He just looked the same. But unfortunately for Brogan, if she was going to be sticking around at her new job; she'd have to get used to the fact, that her work colleague, looked exactly like her ex-boyfriend.


	16. Gazing through a glass mirror

She woke from her slumber, hearing two roars of laughter. Her heart was racing from the sudden interruption. Sitting up, Brogan rubbed her eyes, and then she climbed out of bed. She opened her bedroom door,  
"Gee, thanks, guys." She told them.  
Thomas laughed,  
"Yeah, get up, you lazy shit."  
Brogan rolled her eyes,  
"Never thought I'd see the day that you got up before me." Brogan smirked.  
"Eyup, B." David said.  
Her eyes peeled away from her brother, moving to his best friend,  
"Hi." She replied, shaking her head, an amused smile on her face. "Slept together, eh?"  
"Fuck off." Thomas told her.  
"I slept downstairs. Obviously." David told her.  
Her smile turned into a smirk, nodding at him,  
"Suuuuuure." She replied, laughing, before walking back into her room, and closing the door.  
Brogan looked at her appearance in the mirror, grateful that she didn't look a complete mess. Sighing slightly, she climbed back into bed, sitting up, and she ran her hand through her hair.  
Seconds later, her bedroom door, causing Brogan to jump, standing up on her bed.  
David looked at her, and he laughed,  
"The fuck you doin'?" He asked.  
"Thought you were gonna be Thomas. Ah wa' gonna hit him." She told him, placing her hand over her heart.  
"And what makes you think I'm not gonna do, what Thomas was gonna do?"  
Brogan rolled her eyes, smiling at him, and she hit his shoulder playfully,  
"You wouldn't." She threatened.  
David laughed, and he pretended to go for her, making Brogan squeal slightly. She was suddenly aware of what he was wearing: a pair of jeans, with no shirt. Brogan shoved David away,  
"Bugger off!" She told him.  
"The fuck you doin'?" Thomas asked, walking into her room.  
"He's being mean to me!" She complained.  
Thomas walked over to the bed, and he picked Brogan up.  
Her eyes widened,  
"Thomas - no!" She shouted, grabbing hold of his shoulders.  
The two boys laughed,  
"And, bodyslam!" Thomas shouted, dropping her down onto her bed.  
"Ow!" Brogan screamed, and as the two boys laughed, walking out, Brogan leaned up on her elbows, trying to regain her breath,  
"Idiot." She whispered to herself.  
Brogan sat up, and she smoothed out her hair, taking a deep breath. She then climbed off her bed, and looked into her mirror; where she met a pair of eyes. She stared at him for a few seconds, before she looked over her shoulder at him. As soon as she did, she regretted it. He walked away causally, and Brogan sighed to herself, closing her door; resting her back against the door.


End file.
